Kung Fu Hawk
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Destiny can change, a single action leads to multiple results ... or a new alternate dimension is created. The story of a new warrior chosen by destiny is about to begin. And the decisions he chooses will change everything for him and those around him ...
1. A Change in Destiny

**Happy holidays to all of you! I hope that these days are having a great time with your loved ones and loved ones.**

**And tell me, what better way is to almost finish this year? Of course, to present a new story.**

**Those who are waiting for my other story, I apologize for that, but when I read a story that I follow and also playing one of my favorite video games, my mind and imagination were overshadowed by this new idea.**

**And believe me ... you readers, will be part of the impact of this story ...**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Now we start.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Change in Destiny.**

¨Destiny. It is a force that does not exist, but acts on the experiences of individuals throughout their lives. These are events that happen to a living being, without the possibility that he can change it. But this same one is not written. Very few are those who know that every action or choice we take, we can create alternate dimensions, with different events and endings of those we know ... And just a choice, is how this story begins ... ¨

A merchant goat, in red dress. Stem on a parchment the village where he went to deliver food supplies to restaurants. And his next request is in the Valley of Peace. Already in the mentioned Valley, he began to leave all the provisions in each place that requested his service. But when he was leaving the last order, he realized that a box of radishes was almost empty, I miss him, as he remembered it fuller.

The goat when seeing that the radish box was going to leave it in one of the best restaurants in said Valley, and trying to prevent the owner from bothering him, decided to leave another radish box and take the almost empty. Once he left her, he started to go to another town to collect more supplies and continue his work. After all, what would affect if I didn't leave that almost empty radish box in the restaurant? ...

**(0) (0) (0)**

**26 years later**

The Valley of Peace Place where great harmony is aspired among all its citizens and was also special, because right on top of one of its mountains, was the Jade Palace. Home of the Great Master and Creator of the Kung Fu, the Oogway Master, and also where his disciples, who are considered throughout China, legendary heroes live.

But we will concentrate a moment in the village, where in a restaurant, a white-feathered goose and somewhat gray feathers. He looked closely at a mysterious hooded black raincoat. His height was not so much, since he was barely a little taller than the goose. The only thing we can witness from him were his sky blue eyes.

¨Hm ...¨

¨And… so, if I can work a little here?¨, asked the hooded Goose.

¨Okay¨, I finally accept ¨but at the first sign of trouble, I will need to ask you to give me your clothes¨.

¨Neglect, no ... wait, clothes?¨, I question confused him.

¨Yes ... -said the Goose, then go to the kitchen and then take out a white tablecloth and a small cap of some noodles¨, so that everyone knows that you work in Mr. Ping's Restaurant- declared the proud. The hooded man only nodded and with a nervous smile when he saw that he would have to wear that.

¨Okay…¨

¨Ah, and also take off your hood and I will need to know your name¨, said Mr. Ping.

¨Of course. Shun, I'm Shun¨, he presented the hooded man kindly and took off his hood ...

(0) (0) (0)

In one of the courtyards of the Jade Palace, a small red panda played a soft melody on its flute. He was focused on touching her, who did not realize that shadows were stalking him. As he continued playing, five mysterious warriors threw themselves at him, all from different flanks. The animals that made it up were; A female Tiger in dress has a red vest, black edges and pants of the same color, a male Golden-haired jumpsuit with brown pants, a male crane with white and blue feathers with blue pants and straw hat, a female snake and a small male green mantis. All launched to attack the red Panda. But the last mentioned, opened his eyes and began to defend against his attackers with great skill. When the red panda managed to defend himself, he was staring at his attackers, while those mentioned were recovering the air. But for now, the panda under its defense posture.

¨Well made students ...¨, declared the red panda with a tone of pride. Apparently his attackers were only his students. The five students bowed respectfully to their teacher.

¨If they tried to disappoint me!¨, The tone of pride of the panda changed to disappointment and annoyance. Causing that his students were impacted a little what he heard. He using his flute, pointed to the nearest student.

¨Tigress; more ferocity!¨, declared the disappointed, causing her to lean lower ¨Monkey; faster speed! Crane; height !, Viper; subtlety !, Mantis; ...!¨

¨Master Shifu?¨

"What!?", Master shouted angrily, and now his flute pointed to a palace servant goose.

"Master Oogway, you want to see it," declared the nervous. As soon as I hear it, Master quickly ran to the Hall of Heroes. Once he entered the Hall, the palace servants closed the large doors behind him, giving the two Masters the opportunity to speak without interruption. Only one goose remained within arm's reach in case they needed it. Master Teacher, having his teacher close, he bowed with utmost respect.

¨Master Oogway, did you summon me? Is something wrong happening?¨, Said the respectfully, Master Ooogway was a turtle, which got off his cane in which he was meditating.

¨Why should something happen to see my old friend?¨, Oogway questioned as he walked towards the candles that surrounded them both.

¨Then, nothing is wrong?¨, Teacher asked confused.

¨Well, I didn't say that¨, declared the wise turtle. When he was in front of the candles, he began to blow them out one by one and somewhat slowly. And when it seemed he was going to speak, it was only to recover the air and continue turning them off. Master began to have a small tick in the eye, so using a push with his hands, he managed to make a blast of air, which managed to blow out all the candles.

"Did you say?" Master asked kindly. Oogways was thinking for a moment, then turned to see him.

¨I had a vision. Tai Lung will return¨, as soon as he said those words, Master invaded some images of the past, which were not pleasant at all.

¨That's impossible!. He's in prison¨, he exclaimed with concern and fear.

¨Nothing is impossible¨, answered Oogway wisely. Fear gripped Master because he knew that when Master Oogway had a vision, it almost always came true.

"Zeng!" Master called the goose, who obediently advanced toward him. "Fly to Chor Gohm prison and tell them to duplicate the guards, duplicate the weapons, duplicate everything!, Tai Lung doesn't have to get out of that prison!¨

¨Yes, Master Shifu¨, Zeng declared to leave for the prison.

¨One usually finds his destination on the path he takes to avoid it¨, Oogway said quietly as he walked to a small pond. But Master was beginning to panic.

¨We have to do something! We simply cannot let him go through the Valley and take revenge. He ... He ...¨

¨Your mind is like this water, my friend¨, interrupted Oogway once they both walked towards the pond ¨If it agitates, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow him to relax¨, he using his cane, he managed to stop it by creating a wave that calmed the pond revealing the reflection of a golden dragon with a parchment case in his red mouth ¨The answer becomes clear¨, he declared, and then Both teachers will look up to see the source of the reflection, the true statue of the golden dragon and the parchment case.

¨The Dragon Roll …¨, Master said amazed and stunned to know what it meant.

"The time has come," Oowgay declared, confirming Sifu's suspicion.

¨But who? Who is worthy of being trusted with the secret of unlimited power? Become the Dragon Warrior?¨, Teacher asked impatiently and wanting to know the respect.

"I don't know," Oowgay said with a small smile, since he found it fascinating that he didn't know who would get it. But Master only looked at him incredulously that his Master did not know.

(0) (0) (0)

¨Shun, orders at the table 1.5, and 8¨, Mr. Ping announced from the kitchen, at first it seemed that he was not talking to anyone, but then Shun appeared between the tables. He was a hawk with black feathers on the outside and inside are white, yellowish legs. His clothes are strong blue pants ... and he also had the clothes Mr. Ping gave him a few hours ago.

"Yes, Mr. Ping," he replied, nodding his head, then approached the bar and picked up the orders. Once he had them on his wings, he began to leave them on the tables, although yes, every customer who was in the restaurant, watched him curiously.

¨You shouldn't see many of my kind around here¨, Shun thought unimportantly and shrugging, but while cleaning one of the tables, the sound of a Gong was heard.

When he turned in the direction of the noise, he saw how a pig was the one who touched it, while some geese stuck a poster on the wall. When he was approaching to see what it was, customers were already seeing him, and then very excited to leave the restaurant in a hurry ...

¨Hey! They need to pay!¨, Shun said annoyed to the customers, that before he knew it, the Restaurant was already empty.

¨Rays ...¨, I mutter annoyed, and then the unwilling to approach the cartel, just to see the announcement of how the five Furious were going to compete in a Tournament, to know who will be chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

¨Well, finally the Dragon Warrior will be chosen ... it was time ...¨, Shun said to himself. Since everyone in China knew about the Dragon Warrior legend, after all, it is a legend more than a thousand years old.

¨Shun!¨, The aforementioned flip back, but just to see how Mr. Ping gave him a noodle cart- I need you to go to the Jade Palace, since you will sell noodles throughout the valley.

¨I don't know ... none of the villagers know me¨, Shun said.

¨That does not matter ... in addition, with those gains will be paid and all who left here and will be part of your payment¨, answered Mr. Ping, and then retired to his kitchen, without giving Halcon a chance to speak again.

¨Hm ...ok, after all, I need the money to be able to pay a room here in the Valley¨ he answered while pushing the cart ¨besides, how difficult can it be?¨, He said funny ...

¨I HOPE THAT DEVILS?!¨, Shun exclaimed indignantly and annoyed, since when he pushed the noodle car, he kept seeing what were the thousands of steps of the Jade Palace.

¨Who the hell does it occur to make a Palace on top of a mountain?¨, Asked the indignant, then make an expression of annoyance and start pushing the cart towards the Palace.

(0) (0) (0)

In the Jade Palace, the servants of the Palace rushed to prepare everything for the tournament, but on the steps leading to the Palace itself, two rows of geese bowed before the great master of the Jade Palace who slowly headed towards the courtyard where his precious student was waiting.

"It's a historic day, don't you think Master Oogway?" Master said proudly, knowing that it would be one of his students who would become the Dragon Warrior.

¨Yes, and one who feared he would not live to see him. Are your students ready?¨, Oogway said as he looked towards the patio, which was filled with the villagers from below.

¨Yes, Master Oogway¨, replied Master.

¨You must know something old friend. Anyone I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley but also to you as he pointed and walked forward¨, Master just stood there trying to understand what his teacher had just told him. Then he set it aside and took his place on the stage overlooking the courtyard, right next to his Master.

"Let the Tournament begin!", Announced a pig with golden robes as he played a small gong that began a chain reaction of screaming from the audience.

And just outside, right on the last steps, Shun came all sweaty to the top and managed to bring the car. Once he arrived, he fell to the ground.

¨Finally ...¨, she whispered all tired, but just saw how they started closed the doors of the Patio where the Tournament would take place.

"Hell ..." Shun said angrily, and shaking his head, then he gets up and goes to an open window, which luckily you could see the Tournament.

¨Citizens of the Valley of Peace! It is a great honor to introduce you to Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis; The Furious Five!¨, Master Teacher announced, for a few seconds, from the sky, the five mentioned fell into the courtyard and make a pose. All while people exclaimed their names. But just at the end, Crane generated a stream of air, causing the window where Shun was watching the Tournament, to close.

¨Auch! ...¨, he said while rubbing his beak ¨Lightning ... surely they will not open me, the only option left, is to sell those noodles once everything is over ...¨, Shun said again for himself, but just when he had to sit on the steps, I heard some rocket noises, when he looked up, I watched as Crane dodged fireworks gracefully and agilely from the air.

¨Of course, presume it ...¨, Shun a little resentful Shun, then listen to how the citizens exclaimed the name of the teacher.

¨Well, I guess it won't hurt if I see the Tournament¨, he said with a shrug, then see and think about his options.

¨Hm… if I manage to climb to that tree that is near the wall, I will have a good view of the Patio, but I run the risk of being distracted and falling. I also observe that, if I climb the tree, but I jump, I will climb the roof, but I would have to be careful if they use fireworks again in the show. And finally, I could only open the window, and be with the public, but I wouldn't have a good view, but at least they wouldn't think bad of me ... What should I do?

* * *

**End of the Chapter**

**So far is the beginning of this new story.**

**Now, the most important thing there will be here ... the decisions / choices at the end, each one leads to different dialogues, scenarios, or moments, and those choices will be chosen by you.**

**You read well, you will be the ones who decide which path or action our protagonist will do.**

**Ah then, the first elections of the first decision in history.**

**Elections;**

**1.-See the Tournament through the Public.**

**2.-Look at it from the roof.**

**3.-Look at it in the treetops.**

**The most voted will be what our Falcon will do. You can leave your vote through a Review or by PM.**

**I hope you liked the beginning of this story and the new dynamics there will be. Happy Holidays: D**


	2. The Dragon Warrior

**Welcome again, the votes have been counted and at the beginning of the chapter you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Answering Review;**

_*MYTHICBOY;_ He could, but it seems he decided on one of those decisions. Everything will clear up in time. I hope you continue enjoying the story.

**Now we start.**

* * *

**Chap. 2. The Dragon Warrior**

¨Monkey!, Monkey!, Monkey!¨, the audience exclaims the name of the Master when he finished his exhibition. When the Crane Master finished his exhibition, those who followed were; Viper, Mantis and the first mentioned. Now only Tigress had to go through to finish and that way, Master Oogway would choose who the Dragon Warrior would be.

¨This place is certainly better than the ones I had thought of before¨, Shun said smiling. In the end he decided to stay with the people, he was watching with great respect each exhibition of each teacher and tried to ignore the fact that many people were watching him not so discreetly, even some children wanted to touch their feathers. But yes, he did not bother at all, since a few hours ago when he arrived at the Valley of Peace, he realized that its inhabitants are mostly confirmed by rabbits, pigs and geese.

¨And finally; Master Tigress! And believe me citizens, they haven't seen anything yet!¨, Master Teacher announced while Mono went to where his other companions were and Tigresa was now in the middle of the track ¨Master Tigress would face the Juggernaut¨, I just finished announcing it, a great machine that resembled an Ox wooden giant with four large arms and in them he carried giant axes and behind the machinery had a large tail with a metal ball at the tip of the mentioned, made an appearance and Tigress put himself in combat position.

¨Hm ... it will be interesting¨, Shun said interested in the duel that will be presented. The Gong rang, starting the fight. The Machine began attacking Tigresa with his four axes, but she quickly managed to dodge them and tried to find the perfect opportunity to attack while moving around him. It should be clarified that the Juggernaut only turned on its own axis to attack, after all, they did not have so much space to move and the last thing they wanted was for some Citizen to get hurt. But while the fight was going on, Master Oogway closed his eyes for a moment, managing to get Master Master's attention.

¨What happens Master Oogway ?, Do you feel that the Dragon Warrior is among us?¨, Master asked, because if that was the case, then the fight would be canceled. For a few seconds the wise continued to keep her eyes closed, and when she opened them again, she turned to see Master.

¨Could you do me a favor ?, old friend¨, Master Oogway asked kindly.

¨Whatever Master¨, he answered as he bowed a little.

¨When you see me go down, you just stay here. And don't stop the fight for anything¨, the turtle asked kindly. Master was confused with what he said, but kindly accepted what he asked.

While they were talking, Tigress slammed the Juggernaut's chest with his palm, both of them facing each other. The machine attacked with its upper left arm with a vertical cut, Tigress waited patiently for the attack and instead of getting out of there, she managed to dodge it only by turning a few inches sideways. She flipped to land on the ax handle, the lower right arm tried to attack her by giving a horizontal cut, but she managed to dodge it by turning back and landing on her four limbs on the attacking weapon, now the other lower arm tried of attacking her, but she dodged again by taking a diagonal leap and landing standing on the other ax, the upper right limb attacked her with a vertical cut, but she did some somersaults to dodge it and move forward to the right arm, the other limb superior attempt to prevent him from advancing by giving a horizontal cut, but Tigresa was already waiting for him, since at the last seconds, he took a somersault to dodge it and reach the head of the Juggernaut and giving a strong blow to his head, managed to weaken him and He had to get out of there, as the tail almost hit her. And he ran again around the machine trying to find another opportunity to attack.

While Tigress was still fighting, all the people already started shouting Master's name, since everyone was more than fascinated by the great combat they were witnessing. Shun also observed everything with great impression of combat.

¨Hm ... I think everyone already has a favorite to become the Dragon Warrior¨, he said to himself ¨well, you better go out to take care of the noodle car, the last thing I want are problems with Mr. Ping¨, term to speak and he was going to fulfill his mission, but accidentally with his shoulder he hit a little bunny, she had an action figure of Master Tigress in her hands, but since she was so entertaining watching the combat, when they pushed her, the figure He fell to the ground, where the crowd accidentally kicked the toy, where it came to be in the arena where the exhibition was being carried and she slipped between the legs of the citizens.

Oowgay closed his eyes for a moment and began to walk while making movements with his claws. Master was going to stop him, but he remembered what his teacher had asked him before, so he decided to maintain his composure. Only few of the public realized that Master Oogway was going down the steps to go to the arena, and among them was Tigress who turned a little to see him, but in that fraction of seconds, the Juggernaut moved his tail and threw a blow with She vertically. Tigress barely had time to react and put her arms to hit the blow, which was so strong that she rolled it in the sand.

And precisely, those who controlled the Juggernaut from within, saw that almost next to him was the little bunny, who was watching his toy.

¨Do you think it is part of the exhibition? They never told us that it would be shown when there are innocents in the fighting¨, a Goose confused his teammates.

¨Perhaps they said it at the last moment¨, suggested a rabbit.

¨Yes ... I think you're right¨, answered a Goat as he shrugged and began to move the machine in the direction of the little girl.

While abroad, all the citizens that the girl was part of the exhibition ... less Tigress who was on the ground and the other Furious, but before any of them reacted, the Juggernaut threw a cut vertically towards the bunny.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as several things happened; The Furious Five quickly rising from their places and trying to prevent a tragedy from happening, the parents of the little girl shouting at seas to stop, people slowly shouting their excitement becoming anguish and Master Oogway being already in the Sand and slowly opened his eyes, as he also raised his hand. And also as a shadow passed through the crowd and threw the little girl.

Until normal time passed again; The Juggernaut finished launching his attack and digging it into the sand where the little girl was just, but miraculously she was not injured, since, at the last seconds, someone threw herself at her and pushed her enough to get her out of the way, that someone was Shun. On having almost the side of the parents of the child, I hear them crying and realizing that they were not going to stop thinking that it is part of the exhibition, his body reacted alone and launched just in time.

Shun began to blink so he could clear his eyes, he had the little one between his wings and when he verified that he was well, he looked up, only to find that Master Oogway was pointing at him.

¨Oh, Master Oogway, excuse my intrusion, but the girl was in danger and just jump to save her¨, Shun said formally and respectfully, while allowing the little girl to return quickly with her parents.

"Master Oogway," Tigress said when she arrived at Shun's side. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive on time, forgive me," she said as she lowered her head in apology.

¨No problem. And what an interesting thing, "said Oogway, smiling, still pointing at Shun, Tigress also noticed him and stood beside him.

¨Excuse me Master, are you pointing at me?¨, she asked trying not to sound hopeful, Shun also nodded and turned sideways so that Oogway's claw pointed at her, but it moved in her direction, I try again And the same thing happened.

"Why do you point me?" Shun questioned confused, but as an answer, Oogway approaches him, takes his right wing and lifts it.

¨Fate has sent us to the Dragon Warrior!¨, Oogway announcement to everyone present.

¨What?!¨, Shun shouted confused.

¨What?!¨, Now it was Tigresa's turn, which was more fury than confused.

¨What?!¨, shouted the other Furious dismayed.

¨What?!¨, exclaimed Master Shifu incredulously.

But only the sound of a Gong was enough to get all Citizens out of their confusion to begin to celebrate that the Warrior who spoke in the prophecies from generation to generation has finally appeared.

¨Wait! DO NOT! Who told you that ...?¨, Master exclaimed to the servants who went down to the arena, where they climbed up to a shocked Shun who before he could oppose him, climbed him into a special chair and began to take him in the direction of the Hall of the Sacred Heroes

¨Wait Master Oogway! That bird cannot be the solution to our problem! He only threw himself to save a little girl, `but what happened is not a matter of Destiny! That is called an accident!¨, exclaimed Master dismayed and trying to keep his composure with his Master.

¨The Accidents do not exist¨, was the only thing that the wise turtle answered before losing sight of him. Master remained in the same incredulous place, even began to have a tick in his right eye. The five Furious approached him, none dared to speak, until Tigress decided to take the first step.

¨Forgive us Master¨, she and the others bowed to him ¨we failed him¨

¨Do not. If the Falcon has not left in the morning, then I will have failed you¨, Master replied seriously.

A short time later, all citizens were on the sides of the thousands of steps to continue flattering the Dragon Warrior. Shun was totally confused, but before he could react, the geese left him not so softly inside.

¨No, no, no, wait¨, Shun said hurriedly, but before he could reach them, they closed the doors ¨there is a mistake, they seem to think that I ...¨, Your complaints were silent when he saw behind his back.

¨The Hall of the Sacred Heroes ... great¨, spoke the admired to see everything inside; the floors and columns of Jade, the Weapons and Sacred Objects, Paintings of those who belonged to them (I even observe with great admiration especially the Sword of Heroes), but for the moment he stopped when he saw a certain object and walked towards it.

¨This must be the urn of the whispering Warriors that they talk about that they have souls inside ... it is very silly that they believe that if there are the souls of an entire army inside¨, he declared while denying the funny head and was facing the urn. But he could not with his curiosity and taking a leap in the display, to be able to lean better and look inside the box.

¨Have you finished browsing?¨, I speak a serious voice. Shun heard her startled and quickly moved away from the Urn.

¨It's real!¨, Shun shouted in fright and then started scratching his head ¨excuse me Mr. Alma for me¨

¨My patience runs out¨, the voice spoke again, which earned a now annoying look from Shun.

¨Oh, excuse me for disturbing you, I don't want you to miss an important date you have¨, declared the young Falcon crossing his wings.

¨Turn around¨, said the voice, but now annoying. Shun shrugged and when he turned around, he finally realized that the voice was not coming from the Urn, but was from Master Teacher.

-Ejem ... will not tell anyone what he saw, right?¨, Shun asked with a nervous smile and feeling like a fool to now think that one of the most revered Kung Fu Master in China would believe him crazy. But the Red Panda only looked neutral.

¨Why are you the Legendary Dragon Warrior? ¨, Master asked kindly.

¨No, I really ...¨

¨You're right!¨, Master exclaimed as he interrupted Shun and pointed at him with his staff ¨You are not the Dragon Warrior! And you will never be the Dragon Warrior !, until you learn the Secret of the Dragon Roll¨, I declare the now pointing to what was the golden statue of the Dragon. But just what he said, caused Shun to have a few visions of his past and shake his head.

¨And ... I guess you won't give it to me easily or as if nothing, right?¨, Shun seriously questioned. Teacher just laughed a little when he heard it.

¨Very clever. And yes, I will not give it to you¨, he declared as he was now heading towards Shun ¨One must reach the highest level of Kung Fu in order to have unlimited power¨, he said as he began to walk around Shun.

¨Do you know Kung Fu?¨

¨Just defend myself and the basics¨, Shun declared as he tried to follow him with his eyes.

"Are you fast?" Master asked as he struck with the help of his cane, one of the Falcon's wings.

¨Auch!, Watch out for the cane ... and he couldn't tell her ...¨, he answered directly and looking away, Master was going to ask him what he meant by that, but then he moved away a little.

"That I neglect personal hygiene ...", Master said as he pulled away a little. Which earned an annoying look from Shun.

¨Listen!. That has nothing to do with the title anymore¨, the Falcon declared annoying.

¨Don't get close to me. I can smell your breath¨, Master declared as he tilted his face back, causing the young Falcon to get angry, then pointing to the Red Panda with one of his claws.

¨Listen to me. It was not me who chose ...¨, his claim was interrupted when Master Shifu grabbed his claw with his index finger and thumb and keeping his pinky extended.

"The key to Finger Wuxi ..." Shun whispered as he recognized the technique, even his anger was now transformed into fear.

¨Ahhh ... do you know the key?¨, Shifu asked amused.

¨Yes, in my travels I have heard stories of her¨, answered Shun nervously.

"Do you know what happens when I double my pinky?" He asked as he enlarged his smile more.

¨No ... I wouldn't dare ...¨

¨Do you know what is more difficult?, cleaning after using it¨, I just finished it, he laughed a little maliciously. Now if Shun began to feel panic and even fear.

¨Ok ... let's calm down, please relax¨, Shun asked nervously, but as an answer, Shifu lowered him to lower himself more so that he would overcome him in height.

¨Listen carefully Falcon. Oogway chose you, but when I'm done with you, you wish otherwise! Is it clear?¨, I question Teacher neutrally.

¨Yeah right. As clear as water¨, Shun quickly answered.

¨All right. I am anxious to begin¨, he finished, and then released Shun's claw and walked towards a certain direction, but before he walked, he signaled his "invited" to follow him. Shun without any reply began to follow him.

_"I know I should go, since I never asked to be chosen to be the Dragon Warrior or competed for the title ... but that Little Panda told me" never "... and nobody tells me what I can or cannot achieve. Although I am not a Master of Kung Fu, if I have one or another technique to defend myself, I may only show one of my qualities, I stay here to sleep and first thing in the morning I leave here. Especially because I feel that the Masters here are not happy at all because they will surely think that they "architect" the opportunity to be the Dragon Warrior. How should I treat them? ¨_

* * *

**Elections.**

**1.- Show more Respect.**

**2.- Be Neutral.**

**3.- Show more Seriousness.**

**I hope we see each other soon.**


	3. First impressions

**Welcome again, the votes have been counted and you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Answering Review;**

_*MYTHICBOY;__Thanks for the previous Review. Now you will discover what impressions Shun causes in training. I hope you continue enjoying the story._

**Now we start.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. First impressions**

It was already getting dark in the Valley of Peace, where all the citizens had a theme such as the Dragon Warrior, the same warrior who has spoken in various prophecies as a being who will have unlimited power and will be able to do even what is believed Impossible, has appeared.

But in the meantime, we concentrated on the Jade Palace, more specifically in its surroundings, since Master Teacher was leading the "Dragon Warrior" towards a small building, not as large as the Hall of Heroes, but it was big. Shun was walking a little behind Teacher, as he was immersed in his thoughts.

"Hm ... I think the best thing will be to treat the Masters with much more respect. The last thing I want is to make a bad impression ...", Shun thought decided, then his thoughts were interrupted by screams and things breaking. And just when Master Teacher opened the door, Shun noticed where he was. I was in the Training Room. Just in the Hall were the Furious Five.

Each Kung Fu teacher was in a specific area of the room, each area helped him improve his physical condition and in each area he also tested his skills. Shun must realize that each teacher moved with style, grace, ferocity, speed and precision. The first thing I notice when arriving at the door is that Tigresa moved with precision and total coordination in each part of her body between rows of rotating trunks and quickly avoided trunks hanging on the ceiling and swaying. Crane flew with great speed over the entire Hall, until reaching a large bowl of Jade, where arrows were shot in some mechanisms, but he managed to block them with his wings and all while he was in total balance in the bowl. Soon, taking a spinning jump, Tigress jumped in the same bowl and they both started having a little bout, all while they were in perfect balance yet.

Later, there were a large number of wooden dolls embedded in the floor, where they had several arms and turned every time they hit each other. They were stopped, when suddenly they began to turn. Shun did not understand why they moved, until, thanks to his great view, he realized there was a small green stain on the trunks, I clarify the view more to realize that it was Mantis, he must have recognized it, it was very fast.

Further ahead was Viper, who was in an area of metal and holes in the ground, but the holes came out columns of fire, but the skillful Master managed to dodge them all, it was as if she knew at what time and when to dodge.

Last but not least, Mono was swaying in a ring hanging on the ceiling, he managed to stay in constant speed as his entire body entered them.

Shun understood that each area was testing something specific; Resistance and Speed, Balance, Simultaneous combat between several opponents, Reflections, Acrobatics Areas ... all that and more you trained everything simultaneously. I had to admit, he's impressed.

Meanwhile, Tigress was now jumping again on the rotating trunks, he realized that his Master had just entered and was accompanied by ...

"Grrr ..." Tigress could not help but let out a small growl inaudible to everyone when he saw the Falcon. She did some somersaults while dodging the clubs, but the last achievement hit him and destroyed him in the process, and just a piece of wood flew towards him. Shun was barely able to grab him with one of his wings.

"Uff ... was close", Shun declared as he left the piece of wood on the floor, but yes, he felt as if Master wanted to hit him.

"Let's get started," Master Teacher announced seriously. Shun turned to see him surprised, then see the circuit, causing him to swallow thick.

"It's a joke right?" questioned the young nervous Falcon.

"No, it is not. Unless you think Oogway was wrong and you're not the Dragon Warrior, "Master replied as he turned to see him with a raised eyebrow. Only to receive a look of challenge from Shun, and then let out a sigh to know that he would have no escape ... also, not every day you can enter a room where great Kung Fu Masters have trained.

"Ok ... at least let me stretch a little," Shun replied as he began to stretch a little. Teacher only nodded a little. While stretching, Shun began to remember a little the movements that only a few seconds ago the Furious Five made, and just when he looked up, he realized that the five mentioned stopped his training and approached him. The young Falcon realized that their gaze was of confusion, seriousness and some contempt.

"Act respectfully," he thought, then put himself in front of the Masters.

"Five Furious", Shun spoke to then put his left wing open and place it next to a clenched fist of his right wing, then make a small bow "For me, it is a great honor to have great warriors and heroes in front of me in front of me", I declare the while returning to its original position. The Five Masters only nodded. Now their eyes stopped being contemptuous and less serious ... except for Tigress.

"Ahead. Show us what you can do Falcon", he asked with a notorious falseness of kindness. Shun looked a little annoyed at how the Red Panda referred to him. Then he shook his head a little while trying to ignore the matter, then see the obstacle course and jump to the pile of rotating trunks and begin his training. The Five were preparing to jump to help him for whatever happened to him, but Master just turned to see them and shake his head. Catching the message, the five now only limited themselves to seeing poor Halcon.

Shun took a deep breath when I just stretched and warmed up a bit.

"Start" Master Teacher announced and as soon as he said it, Shun jumped on the rotating trunks and started on the rotating trunks; where he almost managed to stay in them, although several times his legs almost got tangled up between them, but he managed to recover enough to keep jumping on them, when the hanging logs began to move, Shun managed to break one when he hit with his wing. Knowing that he had to continue with the next obstacle, he was preparing to jump, but a log hit him in the back, making him go straight to the Jade Turtle. But in the air he managed to recover by opening his wings and gliding towards the turtle. Once he landed, he again lost his balance when he was in the turtle, he even had to spread his wings to balance himself, he even held on with his claws to avoid falling. Once he was in balance again, he threw a blow or kick slowly, since he felt that at any moment he was going to fall.

"It will not be as simple as I thought", Master admitted badly and his eyes became increasingly tense when he saw how the Falcon was developing in training, since he hoped it would be terrible and that way, he would give up. The Five also watched with surprise that the Falcon was doing well, of course he made mistakes, but it was surprising to see how someone managed to overcome the Hall a bit.

While with our Falcon, Shun now he was in the spinning wooden grimaces, but he did begin to make it difficult, since he barely defended himself from a doll or hit him, another hit him from behind, even almost one managed to hit him. its lower part, luckily I block it in time.

"It's good that I block it or else if it hurt", Shun whispered relieved to literally avoid that low blow. But he could not rest because he hardly moved again, the mechanism worked again, which had to block most of the blows. But once I get out of that area, I reach an area of metal and holes in the ground ... he knew what was coming next. With Master and the Five, they only saw about five or six columns of fire appear and some grimaced in pain when they saw certain parts.

A short time later, Shun walked to them; his body had an occasional bruise and its feathers were messy and slightly burned.

"How did I do it?", Shun asked as he extinguished a small flame that is in his back feathers. Teacher was thinking about his answer, then walk towards him.

"Not bad ..."

"Thank you…"

"But nothing surprising", Master interrupted seriously, earning a slightly annoying look from Shun. Master turned to see his students "you can leave"

"Yes Master", answered the Five while giving a bow, and then leave the room. Once they left, Master turned to see Shun again.

"Your not Falcon. You must repeat it again", Master declared as he pointed to the clue, hoping that the Falcon would get mad at him and resign, but ...

"Of course, it doesn't bother me", Shun replied as he shrugged. First Teacher was surprised by the answer I hear, and then he smiled mischievously.

"Whenever you want…"

**(0) (0) (0)**

During the night, right in the barracks of the Furious Five, they were all in the kitchen having their respective dinners; that they were just some bean balls, except for Tigress that she ate Tofu. They were all silent, since each one was submerged in their own thoughts and followed that way for a long time, until Viper decided to start a conversation and the only thing that came to mind ...

"What do you think of the Falcon?", she asked her friends curiously. They turned to see her for a moment, then think about her answers.

"Not bad, but it lacks practice", Mantis admitted.

"I'm surprised that he did not fly to pass the track faster", Crane said strangely, as he remembered that Shun did not fly at any time.

"Maybe he wanted to show his skills better or he was a little scared", Monkey spoke, but Viper shook his head.

"I don't think so ... maybe he is hurt by his wings. Also, in the way he behaved, maybe we can give him a chance ..."

"It can be", Crane said thoughtfully- and if he was hurt, he would not have managed to plan to reach the Turtle- he said, since, being also a bird, he knows perfectly well that, if one hurts his wing, he cannot even extend them. When Monkey was going to speak again, the four watched as Tigresa stood up suddenly, picked up his empty plate and left it in a section so he could wash it later.

"Good evening", she said seriously to the others and starting to walk to the exit.

"Tigress ... What do you think of the arrival?", Viper asked, in his tone it seemed that he sounded worried. No one got it, except for Tigress. The cat just turned a little to see her.

"One would believe that Master Oogway would choose someone who was a Kung Fu Master", he answered seriously, and then left the kitchen.

"Now what happens to him?", Monkey asked strangely.

"It was obvious that he had a disappointing day", answered Crane.

"Ah who doesn't?", Mantis asked sarcastically. The three men continued talking, but Viper observed in the direction what his feline companion left. You will definitely have a talk with her tomorrow.

After a few minutes, everyone was sleeping in their respective rooms. All but Tigress, since she was in the lotus position and pondered what had happened a few hours ago. He finally had the opportunity to become the Dragon Warrior, to be able to make his Master proud ... his ...

Her thoughts were cut when her ears caught the sounds of footsteps, she knew they were from the "Dragon Warrior", since she also managed to catch her smell. Tigress got up and waited for him to be in front of his room, since he learned that he was assigned the room in front of him.

Outside the room, Shun walked slowly and quietly to avoid waking the Masters, and just as he was about to enter his assigned room, the front door opened, Shun turned and saw that it was Master Tigress.

"Master Tigress. Sorry for the inconvenience. It was not my intention to wake her up", Shun said kindly as he gave her a little bow. Tigress only closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"You shouldn't be here" declared Tigress directly while watching him seriously.

"Excuse me?" Shun questioned now seriously and looked up so that his sky blue eyes stared at her amber eyes. Since she was taller than him. Shun reached his chest.

"I mean, you shouldn't be in the Jade Palace. It is a place for Kung Fu Masters, not for novices. The only thing you will win here will only be that you get hurt or worse. For your own good, you will have left in the morning", Tigresa warned seriously and closed the doors of her room without giving time for Shun to respond. The aforementioned stared at Tigresa's door, then let out a sigh.

"Tell me something I don't know?" He murmured a little annoyed. Now he was no longer sleepy with what he heard, but he entered his room and when he was ready to rest to leave before the first rays of the Sun appeared, he saw something that caught his attention. He left the outside outside and began to walk towards what was a small hill, where from a distance, he could see a tree with pink petals. Once he reached the top, he could see that it was a peach, he hit the bark of it and a peach fell. I take it and began to eat it, all while watching the view that the hill could give.

"I see you found the Peach of Heavenly Wisdom", Shun turned when he heard a voice behind him and met Master Oogway. Then he swallowed his mouthful and released the peach.

"Excuse me for saying it but ... is everything here sacred?", Shun asked doubtfully, as he watched the peach and it seemed like an ordinary one.

"It all depends on how you see things; for a Governor of a town, the food that is served to him, but that he did not want, despises it. But give that food to a poor man, and he will be grateful for the rest of eternity", Oogway replied wisely, Shun was impressed with the answer and was going to speak again, but the wise Turtle won the words.

"And what doubts do you have about you?", I ask kindly.

"How did you know? ", Shun asked confused.

"All are attracted here in search of wisdom, looking for answers that one does not know clearly" said Oogway with a smile. Shun did not know what to say "There is a saying; Yesterday; is history. Tomorrow is a gift, but today is a gift. That's why it's called present", I speak the turtle wisely before starting to walk down the stairs. Shun was thinking about his words, then let out a sigh

"Okay ... I'll stay ... I'll try to make this work ..."

"No" interrupted Oowgay to Shun as he turned to see him a Little "Do it or leave it. There are no attempts"

"What does that mean? ... How will I do something if I don't try?", Shun questioned doubtfully, but Oogawy just kept going.

Shun watched the turtle go down and now thinking about his plans.

He knows perfectly well that he should leave and that Master Teacher and Tigress want him to leave, maybe the other Masters think the same, but he hopes that being respectful of them will make them accept him. He had three ideas of what he should do, but he doesn't know which one to take ... he was thinking about his three ideas and in the end he decided …

* * *

**Elections.**

**1.- Go to practice at the Training Room.**

**2.- Follow Master Oogway.**

**3.- Go to rest and get up at the same time as the Masters.**

**I hope we see each other soon. And remember, each choice will affect the story in one way or another.**


	4. Escape and Training

**Welcome again, the votes have been counted and you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Answering Review;**

_*MYTHICBOY;__Thank you for your vote, then you will discover which decision was the winner.__I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

**Now we start.**

* * *

**Chap. 4. Escape and Training.**

In the Tavan Bogd Mountains, there was more precisely a great fortress, but that fortress was rather a prison. One where many say that it is impossible to escape, since there are thousands of guards, a single entrance as at the same time an exit and all in itself the mountain where he was was the prison. Where was the home of a single prisoner. Yes, only one, but it is so dangerous and powerful that the prison was created only for him. Just lived Kung Fu Master corrupted by unlimited power, the same who discovered the thousand and one rolls of Kung Fu. Tai Long

Inside the prison, right where Tai Long was, was a small goose feather in its tail. He lifted her gently with his tail. He placed it in the small slot in the back of the shell. Tai Lung gave him a little push to see how it would work.

There was a click.

The jade pins on his back began to spin smoothly. The pins removed from his back, flying outward in countless different directions.

Tai Lung tensed. He unsheathed his claws and let out a groan. He felt the muscles ripple in his back, ready to be free. Tai Lung emerged upward, breaking the turtle's shell and listened with satisfaction when the debris crashed into the floor and walls.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Captain Vachir, prison leader, seeing from below how Tai Long broke free.

"What's going on?", Zeng asked and, looking down, he swallowed. All the guards began to prepare.

Tai Lung rose on one knee and brought his arms to him. The giant rocks that weighed on his arms began to move and climb upward while the powerful snow leopard pulled his arms closer to him.

"Shoot all the crossbows!", Vachir ordered angry ..

Tai Lung could see several pairs of rhinos driving different crossbows. A rhino ordered him to fire a crossbow, and Tai Lung felt that the giant arrow landed inches from him. Several more abnormally large arrows ran towards him. Tai Lung moved his body so that none of the arrows hit him.

The leopard looked at a pair of rhinos that drove the last crossbow. They shot. Tai Lung leaned heavily to the left, so that his right arm was right in the line of sight of the arrow.

The arrow hit his wrist, breaking the chain and releasing his right leg. Tai Lung grabbed the final chain around his left wrist and released it. The chain and the rock fell on the edge of the cliff.

"TAI LUNG IS FREE!" Zeng shouted in fright. "I must warn Shifu!"

"You're not going anywhere and neither is he!", Vachir bellowed, grabbing the goose and grabbed him by the neck. To then order the elevator up, the only way you can go up.

Tai Long was going to walk, but stopped for the moment. His ears shook when he heard a click behind him. The leopard turned just when the last crossbow fired. The final arrow accelerated toward him. Tai Lung lifted his leg and hit the arrow up. He jumped into the air and threw the arrow at the rhinos. The rhinos shouted and jumped out of the way. The arrow destroyed the crossbow and stuck in the wall behind it.

With an idea forming in his head, Tai Lung looked at the rest of the arrows. He had five other arrows to work. Tai Lung released the rest of the arrows from the ground, excluding one, from the ground and kicked them all through the wall. Everyone landed on the stone wall, forming an escape route for the leopard.

Tai Lung rolled his head on his shoulders, preparing to take action. He jumped onto the wooden shaft of the first arrow he left on the ground and, using it as a trampoline, jumped over the arrows that jutted from the wall. Tai Lung ran against the wall, using the arrows to propel himself forward.

"It's coming here!", Zeng spoke, frightened Vachir.

"It won't go far! Archers!"

Tai Lung saw the rain of arrows descend on him. He looked ahead of him and saw the elevator that was going up. Tai Lung jumped off the final arrow and reached the elevator. Just as he grabbed the bottom of the elevator, the arrows buzzed at his side. If he arrived a second late, he would have been hit by countless arrows.

The rhinos that were near the elevator chain, one cut the chains with their ax, causing the elevator to fall to the ground. He and his partner laughed when they saw that they succeeded, but their happiness was short-lived when Tai Long emerged and kicked them leaving them unconscious. After that he began to advance through all the corridors of the prison, facing all the guards.

The rhinoceros guards were relentless. They swayed and attacked him with every type of weapon imaginable. But Tai Lung, although he has been teaching for a long time, was skilled. He skillfully maneuvers out of the way every time a rhino attacked him.

In a moment a complete line of rhinos came to him. Tai Lung lifted his leg back and knocked it forward, breaking the shield of the first rhinoceros. The rhino shouted when he was pushed back. The rhinos behind him were pushed back. Some of them even fell to the edge. And Tai Lung showed no remorse.

Once all the guards were destroyed on the first floor, the leopard advanced to the second floor. A couple of guards tried to bark the door, but, with a single knock, he easily knocked them down. Tai Lung jumped forward. He grabbed two rhinos, spun them in the air and disabled them. Several more rhinos charged against him. But he grabbed the mace of one of the rhinos and used it to defeat several more rhinos.

A rhino charged against Tai Lung, and the leopard pushed the skewer's club in its mouth, before kicking it in the air. Many more rhinos rushed towards the leopard. Tai threw them aside effortlessly. The rhinoceros that had kicked in the air came back down and pushed him into the room in front of him.

He jumped to the wall and ascended to the third and last floor. He stood up and prepared to face the last army of rhinos, who were led by Vachir. Vachir snorted at him. Tai Lung growled. And Zeng scare hail.

"It's the end. We're fine, well dead", Zeng lamented fearfully, while still being held by Vachir.

Hahaha! We are not yet! Now!¨", Vachir shouted at one of his men, who was an archer and fired a burning arrow. He didn't shoot at Tai Lung, but at him. An explosion echoed throughout the cave. Tai Lung looked up, surprise filled his golden eyes. There was dynamite on the roofs. Huge stalactites fell in front of him. The bridge was breaking. Thinking as fast as he could, Tai Lung threw himself forward. The bridge fell around the leopard.

With a loud roar, Tai Lung clenched his muscles and jumped towards the rhinos. Everyone let out a collective gasp when he fell toward them. But Tai Lung's jump was too short. His claws brushed the side of the cliff and fell down.

"JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!", Vachir laughed while making a farewell movement to the Leopard.

Tai Lung looked up, looking for a way out, and found her. A string full of dynamite was still intact. He calculated the time he had to explode. He only had about ten seconds before it turned on ... it was enough time for him.

Tai Lung flew up, grabbing any piece of debris that fell to propel. I had to hurry.

_"Eight Seconds"_

Tai Lung reached a giant stalactite that has just fallen. He ran to the end of the great stalactite that falls.

_"Six Seconds"_

Tai Lung clenched his muscles and threw himself out of the huge stalactite. He jumped into the air. He grabbed the tip of the stalactite to which the dynamite was tied. Vachir saw what he was doing, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_"Four seconds"_

Tai Lung threw himself up at the dynamite.

_"Three seconds"_

The snow leopard grabbed the rope and released it. He launched himself at Vachir and his army.

"Are we running?", Zeng asked fearfully when he saw what was coming-

".. Yes ...", I answer with fear Vachir.

_"One"…_

Outside the prison, it only looks like a loud explosion happened. Destroying the door and the whole army of rhinos flew out through the explosion. Many fell unconscious, another failed. Zeng also fell to the ground of the white snow. But before he could recover, a gray leg grabbed him by the neck. And when he lifted his leg, Zeng was terrified, since he had Tai Long in front of him.

Tai Lung looked at the bird for a second, then sighed.

"Ah. I'm glad Master sent you" I speak Tai Long happy. Then I bring his leg up and use it to stroke the Goose feathers. Zeng shivered a little from the contact "I was beginning to feel that I had been forgotten. Fly away and tell him that the real Dragon Warrior is coming home", he ordered with a triumphant smile.

Zeng nodded quickly. Tai Long threw it into the air. Zeng gasped a little and started flying back to the Valley of Peace.

Tai Long looked determinedly at the sight he had. Finally, he was going to have what belonged to him. He would finally get his revenge ...

(0) (0) (0)

It dawned in the Valley of Peace, where the first rays of the Sun began to show, where on the top of a hill was a gong, where the manager made it sound to announce the beginning of a new day.

And right in the Jade Palace, more specifically in the bedrooms of the Furious Five. Master Teacher was at the end of the hall of his students' rooms and as soon as the gong sounded, his students left their rooms.

"Good morning Master", announced the Five respectfully and being rigid to receive the orders of their Master. Normally your Teacher would also tell you good morning, to go to breakfast and then go to the Training Room. But now everyone was waiting for the "Dragon Warrior" room to open as well. As the seconds went by, Master Teacher began to get angry.

"Falcon, Falcon!", exclaimed the angry, then go to the room of the bird and open it suddenly "Wake up!", Angry shout, but then his gaze changed to amazement, and then he laughed "he gave up ..."

The five approached their Master because he says so, but seeing the inside of the room where the Falcon should be, it was clear that the room was completely clean and tidy. As if nobody had ever been. Tigress was the first to notice the absence of the bird, as her room was in front of his, he could see when his Master opened the door. She internally thanked that the Falcon listened to his advice.

After a few minutes, Master Teacher and the Five walked in the direction of the Training Room.

"What will we do now Master Shifu?, If the Falcon left, who will be the Dragon Warrior?", Viper questioned with doubt.

"Only it is left to train and with the passage of time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed" Master announced to his students and just when he opened the door to enter the Hall area, his first sight was that Shun was on his back, his legs were separated on two separate bars and stretched on them.

"What are you doing?!", exclaimed Master annoyed to see that the Falcon was still here and the Five also showed surprise that he was already before them, but Tigress showed annoying same.

Shun, realizing that the Masters have arrived, he got off the two bars - Good morning Masters - he spoke while making a small bow as a greeting.

"You didn't answer my question", Master said ignoring the greeting.

"Easy, I've been trying to make a move that consists of stretching both legs hitting two opponents at the same time", Shun replied. Shifu knew immediately what movement he was talking about, which caused him to laugh fun.

"Did you really think you would make a "_split_" in one night?", he questioned and before Shun answered him, the little Master threw two flat tiles "It takes years to achieve flexibility! ...", I speak Teacher while Tigress stood in front of him "And many more to practice it in combat ...", he declared to then snap his fingers, causing Tigresa to take a great leap and tear apart the tiles doing the Split. When Tigress landed on the ground, she took a small look at Shun seriously, and the aforementioned watched her with impression.

"Ok ... I understand now ...", said without knowing what to say Shun. Master Teacher watched him seriously, until his gaze became somewhat malicious.

"Time to train ..." Master Teacher announced and then snap his fingers again. A few seconds later, together with the Five, with the exception of Viper, they moved to the side of the courtyard. Shun and the aforementioned prepared in the center of the courtyard.

"Are you ready?", Viper asked. She fell into her characteristic battle posture, a determined look filled her eyes.

"Of course it does" Shun said seriously while also putting himself in position.

Just when he finished his sentence, Viper threw himself into action. She used her body to sweep Shun's short legs under him. But he quickly spread his wings to plan a little and turned aside in time when Viper tried to hit him again in the air. Shun threw a blow with his wing, but Viper moved swiftly to dodge his attack, then roll his body into Shun's, then leave him immobilized. Shun tried to dodged it, but the force was oppressing him too much. Without further choice, he patted the ground, signaling that he was giving up.

Viper, noticing the gesture, removed his grip and slid in front of Shun, who was now trying to breathe.

"Sorry for stopping by. But you said you were ready" Viper said kindly, Shun only gave a sign of respect towards Master. Master just gave another snap with his fingers, signaling that Shun had to fight another member of the Five.

Viper went to be placed next to his other friends and now who was walking towards the center was Mono, who had in his hands about two Bo rods.

"Is that something fair?" Shun questioned as he watched the Monkey-style Master swiftly turn the two rods.

"No ... it's not", Money replied, then smile fun- for you! - he exclaimed as he threw one of the rods into the air in Shun's direction. The mentioned I grab it.

"Ok ... now it's fair", Shun declared with a smile, and Mono returned it.

As soon as Master Shifu began the fight. Monkey turned his own cane in his arms, before facing Po. I manage to hit Shun in some parts of the body, but to everyone's surprise, Shun occasionally managed to hire Mono, even on one occasion he managed to hit him on his shoulder, but I hardly hit him, Mono countered with a strong blow to the head , causing the Falcon to fall to the floor.

Once he recovered a little from the blow, Master Teacher instructed them to enter the Training Hall, where he would continue the "Dragon Warrior" training, but as they walked inside, Tigress stared at Shun seriously, and watched him with suspicion When his friend Vibora spoke to him, he got out of his trance and followed the others.

Inside the Hall, it was now for Crane to face Shun in the Jade Wisdom Turtle. When the fight began, Crane took flight to kick him, but Shun kept repelling his movements and again to Master Master's annoyance, he realized that he defended himself well for a few seconds. Since Shun being just in the turtle, just the first imbalance on his part, he fell into the turtle's bowl. Master Teacher was angry and snapped his fingers again where they again went out into the Courtyard and now it was up to Shun to face Mantis.

But unlike the other Masters, Shun fell several times against the Master who, being very small and extremely fast, was almost impossible to counter or hit. The day became late when Mantis beat Shun again. This was the fifth victory for Mantis, Master tried to make the Falcon give up and leave at once. And he was believing it when Mantis jumped triumphantly to Shun's stomach and jumped back to Mono's shoulder without saying a word. But Shun, still on the ground, raised his wings and gathered them in greeting. Causing Master Teacher to get angry.

"I have tried to make it simple for you Falcon, but it's over. Your next opponent ..."

"Yes I know. It touches me against Master Tigress" Shun declared as he rose and thundered some bones from his back.

"No ... it will be me", Master declared with a smile. Making his students surprised by what they heard, just like Shun.

"One step forward," Master spoke seriously in front of Shun. The last mentioned believed that it will be to make a greeting, making him close to him, a serious mistake. Since he barely did it, Master Shifu picked it up and began making several turns ...

"The path of victory is to find the weakness of your opponent and make him suffer for it" declared the Master when he held it on the ground. Annoying Shun rolled and tried to kick him, but Master dodged it, then connected several blows to the head - Take advantage of his strength and use it against him! Until he fell or gave up, he finished speaking and Shun saw him seriously and was panting a little.

"Give up? ... heh, first thing you have to know about me" Shun spoke with his head bowed, then raised it and see with determination to Master I never give up ...

Only a few seconds later, we see how Shun came out through the doors of the Training Hall Patio, and then began to fall down the stairs. The Five left to see how the Falcon was still rolling on the stairs.

"If you use the brain. It will not rise again" Tigresa said seriously.

"But he will" Mono said. Tigress just heard it, went back inside. While with the others they only looked towards the stairs.

"You won't give up, right?", Questioned Viper surprised.

"Better for our fun, heh, heh ..." Mantis began to mock, but he was silent with a look and hiss of Viper.

(0) (0)

"Silly bread ... red raccoon ..." Shun spoke with himself as he walked down the stairs that led back to the Training Room. Once he had stopped, he was tempted not to return, after all. Why stay in a place he was not loved there? ...

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time ...", Shun replied as he shook his head. Once he arrived at the Are del Salon, he opened the doors and what he realized is that only Master Tigress was in the lotus position in one of the trees that were in the courtyard.

Shun approached her and when she was close enough ...

"Master Shifu ended this day. Tomorrow is waiting for you right here", said Tigresa, still closed with her eyes.

"Okay", Shun answered seriously, since he still does not forget the talk he had with Master last night. But as soon as he took the first step to retire, Tigresa opened his eyes.

"Víper and Mantis offered to give you an Acupuncture session, so that you feel better", Shun sculpture that Tigress spoke to him, so turn around to see her better- in case you are interested.

-Mmm ... it doesn't sound so bad. Thanks for letting me know", Shun replied as he nodded. Tigress stood up and stood before him.

"Is something wrong?" Shun questioned as he watched as Tigress stood in front of him. She let out a sigh, then crossed her arms.

"You may be able to deceive them, but not me" she said directly. Shun only raised an eyebrow, signal that he did not understand it - You limited yourself in every fight you had on the rest of the day.

"What?" Shun asked surprised. Since it was not quite a lie what Master said.

"I noticed it for several aspects, why did you stop yourself?", I seriously question Tigress. Shun at first wanted to shout at him that it wasn't his inconvenience, but knowing he wasn't talking to anyone. He sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Easy. I wanted to discover several things about you"

"And they would be?" Tigresa asked a little interested.

"That Master Viper is not good at frontal attacks, Master Mantis neglects much his left side. With the Monkey Master I could not notice her. And the way in which Master Crane was always in flight, I imagined that his weakness is his legs", Shun replied as he shrugged. Tigress was surprised to see how he managed to get every weakness of his friends right and only to face them once. It was awesome.

"Where did you learn…?"

"All I know?, believe me teacher, there are many things you learn in the streets" Shun replied neutrally.

Tigress said nothing, since although he answered her question, she still questioned one thing. When his mind came up with an idea to find out.

"Face me"

"Excuse me?" Shun asked seriously.

"Both we haven't faced each other. And I want to know how you really fight. I want to see what you are really capable of doing _"Dragon Warrior" _"Tigress said seriously and determination was observed in her gaze.

Shun saw her seriously. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what he should do ...

* * *

**Elections;**

**1.- Accept the duel of Tigress**

**2.- Go with Viper and Mantis**

**I hope we see each other soon.**


	5. Memories and Farewell

**Welcome again, the votes have been counted and at the beginning of the chapter you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**I also take the opportunity to apologize for the previous chapter, where there were several spelling errors. Sorry.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**And remember, each choice will affect the story in one way or another, both the plot and the relationships with the other characters.**

**Answering Review;**

_*MYTHICBOY; __I apologize greatly for spelling errors, sorry__.__I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

**Now we start.**

* * *

**Chap. 5. Memories and Farewell.**

Shun gave Tigress a serious and determined look, then put himself in a fighting position.

"Forward Master" Shun spoke seriously. Tigress nodded to see how the Falcon accepted his duel. She walked to another end of the duel area and also put herself in combat position.

Shun knew that this fight will be very difficult. Since he was about to face the Leader and strongest member of the Furious Five. And also in his travels he heard of Master's strength, which declared that he was almost supernatural.

"List" Tigress said seriously. The two began to walk in circles waiting for their opponent to attack first. Tigress quickly ran on all four legs and kicked at Shun. He managed to dodge it in time and threw a kick to her face, but was stopped by a movement from her and threw a blow to his chest. Shun knowing that he could not dodge it, only put his wings crossed to receive the blow, but as soon as he received it, his feet dragged strongly. Shun gasped, the blow really hurt.

"If you don't face me, you really. You won't last long against me", Tigress declared seriously, since she realized again that she was limiting herself. Shun only saw her seriously, then smiled a little.

"Very good Master Tigress. As a sign of respect to you. Fight seriously", Shun declared seriously, then thunder his bones from his wings a little, to put himself back in combat position. Tigress again put herself in a four-legged position, and ran. When he kicked again, Shun made a great leap, gliding a little in the air and before landing behind Tigress, he hit him on the back. Tigress received a blow, and as the attack was surprising, he made it fall to the ground, but before touching it, he put his front legs and turned a somersault, causing him to stand up again.

"That's what I was talking about", Tigress confessed internally. While seriously watching Shun. He now ran to Master and she also ran to him. Their blows began to collide and they tried to win rival over the other. But yes, even though Shun gave Tigress a bit of battle, she began to overcome him greatly. Since with every hit he connected. She connected three other blows and much stronger. When Shun gave Tigresa a hard kick in the head. He turned away from her. Also allowing both to stare.

Tigress was sweating a little and was panting a little. But with Shun he was panting a lot, he had his whole face full of sweat and the occasional bruise on his body. But despite all that, it seemed he wouldn't give up. Something that made Tigress have a little respect for him.

"It's ... true of what ... they say about you Master ... really, it's someone admirable ...",Shun gasped as she gave him a sincere smile. Tigress saw him a little surprised, then gave him a slight smile.

"I confess it too. You don't fight anything badly", she confessed, then see him seriously " but our fight ends now"

"You said Master", Shun agreed. Signal that his next attacks would be what determine the combat. Both waited patiently who was the one who attacked first, but Shun ran out of patience first and ran to Tigress. She waited patiently for him to reach them. It was not the best plan she has ever had, but if she wanted to end this fight with the next blow, she would have to do it.

When Shun gained speed while running, I jump and plan to Tigress. Right in the air, he kicked Tigress right in the pit of his stomach.

"Ugh!", Tigress let out a breath when she got that kick, and even closed her eyes in pain. Shun didn't think that kick would give him. He thought it was a mistake of Master who has been entrusted. But as if in slow motion, Shun watched as Tigress opened her eyes again and jumped into the air. Tigress turned his entire body and kicked him. Shun elusive, but that's just what Tigress wanted. Since she barely landed, her fists opened and gathered on the right side of her chest. She launched her "Fire Strike" attack on Shun, who failed to dodge the blow. His body flew out until it collided with the courtyard fence. The fight was over.

Shun fell to the ground by the tremendous blow, he felt as if his body had been hit by a huge trunk that was flying at high speed towards him. Shun on the ground was recovering the air, when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up and saw the look of Tigress.

Both were staring, until Tigress stretched his right leg. Offering your help. Shun just nodded and taking her from his wing, managed to stand up.

"Nothing bad. Nothing wrong", declared Tigress while nodding.

"Thanks master…"

"You don't have to be so formal. You don't have to always tell me by my title ... you ... What is your name?", Tigress asked.

"Shun. My name is Shun" he introduced himself as he leaned forward a little and gave her a respectful greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Shun," Tigress said as he returned the gesture. After the fight they have had, they have earned their respect a little. If they hadn't confronted him, surely he would have kept trying differently and wouldn't even have been interested in asking him his name.

Once they both stopped greeting each other, Shun's stomach growled.

"Hehe, so much combat that I barely remember that I had lunch at all", I confess with shame Shun.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Tigresa said as she nodded, which the young Falcon nodded.

Both began to talk while they walked towards the kitchen of the barracks. Although it was more Shun who spoke than Tigress, where he told her that she reminded him a lot of a dear friend he met a long time ago. And especially because they were both tough and feline.

But before Tigress asked more about that friend, Shun let out a sigh and asked something she hoped would not bother Master, but she had to say it.

"Has Master Shifu always been so cruel?", Shun questioned doubtfully. Tigress looked at him seriously.

"Please. I ask you not to speak ill of my Master", she declared seriously.

"You're right. Sorry", Shun apologized sorry, but only a few seconds, Tigress let out a sigh.

"He was not always done. There was even a time when he laughed. But all that changed when ...", Tigress was silent when she began to dive into her mind.

"When that?"

"What do you know about Tai Lung?", Tigress asked, to Shun's confusion about suddenly bringing up that issue.

"Mmm ... not much. I've only heard that he was a Warrior prodigy in the Kung Fu. That he was a student here at the Jade Palace and was a candidate to become the Dragon Warrior, but when he was rejected, he became evil and Master Ogway was the one who imprisoned him", he just finished speaking. Tigress stood before him and looked at him seriously.

"It wasn't just a student ..."

**Flashback**

_We can see that it was night in the Palace and a young Master opened the doors. When he opened them he discovered that at the entrance was a small Snow Leopard cub. The little boy was only a few days old and was back in purple blankets_

_Master quickly charged him and looked with his eyes if he found someone by chance. But as much as I look with my eyes, I no longer saw anyone._

"_**Shifu found him as a puppy"**_

_A few years later. The Snow Leopard, now a small child, was fed by Teacher._

_Tai Lung as a fun mode, grabs one of Master's thin mustaches and pulls it. Making him tear it off for Tai Lung's fun and Master's pain._

_**"And he raised him as his son"**_

_Inside the Training Room. Tai Lung walked on his four legs to a practice doll and with a decisive look, he rose in the air and just kicked the doll. The kick was so strong that it made the doll fly a little and only when it hit the wall did it stop. Tai Lung turned back to where Master was. Master saw what he did with a smile, then Tai Lung rubbed his neck with that of the red panda, while letting out a small purr. Then Master separated him a little and showed him a Kung Fu movement, causing the Leopard to imitate him._

_**"When he showed talent in Kung Fu. Master trained him, he believed in him. And he told him that his destiny was Greatness."**_

_It looks like Tai Lung trained a little with a rotating warrior doll, his punches were somewhat weak._

_Years later, now a young Tai Lung trained with another spinning doll and he with a powerful spinning kick and giving a loud shout. I manage to break the doll, and it looks like more dolls were destroyed._

_**"It was never enough for Tai Lung"**_

_While nearby where Tai Lung was, Teacher gave him a proud smile. But in the distance, just out of the Hall, Oogway saw everything. And he just shook his head, then retired._

_**"He wanted the Dragon Roll. Becoming the Dragon Warrior. But he was very proud, very arrogant, very superb. Those qualities and more were those that helped Oogway to discover that there was darkness in his Heart. And he refused to give it to him."**_

_Several scenes are seen as Tai Lung destroyed the Valley of Peace, no matter how much destruction it unleashed or whom it hurt._

_**"Furious. Tai Lung devastated the Valley"**_

_Tai Long letting out a loud roar, went through the great doors of the Hall of Heroes. Running on all four legs to where the Dragon Roll was._

_**"He wanted to take the Roll by force"**_

_In the Hall were Master Shifu and Oogway. The first mentioned narrowed his eyes and threw himself against Tai Lung._

_**"And Shifu had to stop what he had created"**_

_But as Master launched into the attack. In his mind instead of seeing the dangerous Snow Leopard, whom he saw was the little boy running to hug him._

_What made him start to doubt._

_**"But how?"**_

_Shifu only came back to reality when Tai Lung broke a bone in his hind leg and threw a tremendous blow, which he threw at where Oogway was._

_Tai Lung taking a great leap was willing to get the Roll, but Oogway threw himself against him and only giving a small blow with his cane stopped him, after his claw he hit some vital points of the Leopard, generating golden touches._

_When Oogway landed standing up, Tai Lung fell to the ground unconscious because of that nerve attack. Teacher crawled on the floor to touch his son's face and then look sadly at the floor._

_**"Shifu loved Tai Lung like no one had ever done"**_

_Years later we see how a little Tiger from South China was hitting Kung Fu and then hitting a training doll. It was so strong that it made the doll fly a little and only when it hit the wall did it stop. The little girl turned back with a smile where Master was. But instead of congratulating her or returning her smile, only with the help of a flute she had, she turned her around and corrected her from her posture. Teacher after that, he left without saying anything._

_**"Shortly after…"**_

_All that witnessed by the little girl who began to have tears in her eyes and looked down sadly._

_**End of flashback**_

Tigress had her gaze down, who looked sadly at the floor. But quickly his sadness disappeared to see Shun.

"Now. Shifu has the opportunity to correct his mistake. To train the true Dragon Warrior", she declared while looking seriously at Shun. He just looked at the floor, then looked up.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Well ... if you're staying here. You deserved to know", she declared with a shrug "But I warn you. It is forbidden to talk about him. And if you say that I told you about ... you know who. The training we had will be like having a vacation day compared to what I will do", she declared coldly. Earning a quick nod from Shun.

"Well", Tigress said to walk again, followed by Shun.

"After what happened?"

"Hm?", Tigress looked confused at Shun.

"You said at the end; "_A short time later_," after what happened?", I ask doubtful Shun, since at the end of the story, he realized that Tigress was lost in his thoughts. Tigress only saw him a little and continued on his way. Obviously without answering your question.

Shun let out a sigh and followed her.

(0) (0) (0)

In the Training Hall, only Master Shifu was with candles lit.

"Inner peace …", Shifu pronounced, trying to keep calm for everything that has been going on lately. And he would keep repeating the same phrase, if not because a sudden noise broke the nightly silence. It sounded like a fluttering sound, like a bird flying frantically to the sky. But as soon as the sound stopped, the teacher sighed and returned with his meditation. But again his ears caught the sound of flutter.

"Who is making that fluttering sound. Shut up now", Master demanded turning back a little and when he was just going to meditate again. A blow was heard behind him. He opened his eyes and irritated stood up and turned back. But his irritation changed to happiness.

"Oh! Zeng Excellent. I want to hear good news", Shifu asked kindly. Zeng now doubt began to play with his wings and just opened his beak ...

"WHAT?!", shouted Shifu shocked, his shout was so loud that it could even easily reach the ears of the villagers.

Quickly Master ran in search of Master Oogway. The turtle was in the Peach of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Master, master!", Shifu gasped when he reached the top of the mountain. Oogway was with his back to him, but the turtle used his long neck to look over his shell at the red panda.

"I have ... it's ... it's very bad news", Shifu stood up, panting heavily to recover the lost air.

"Ohh, Shifu", Oogway spoke as he turned his body to look at Shifu "There is only news. They are not good or bad"

"Master, his vision, his vision was correct!, Tai Lung has left the prison! Is coming!", exclaimed Shifu fearful and worried. The surprise was evident on Oogway's face. His eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open. He was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"That's bad news", he said as he looked at the floor, thinking. But then he looked up with a confident smile "but you don't think the Dragon Warrior can beat him", the turtle said wisely, earning an incredulous look at the red panda.

"The Falcon?, Master Oogway, he's not the Dragon Warrior, he shouldn't be here. It was an accident", Shifu said trying to be calm.

"Accidents do not exist", when the wise turtle said it, Shifu let out a sigh

"Yes. You have already said it. Twice" He turned so that only half of his body was facing the turtle. Oogway laughed, his eyes narrowed

"Well, that wasn't an accident either"

"Three"

"My old friend," Oogway spoke as he began to walk towards Shifu. The red panda had its back to him at this point ", the Falcon will fulfill his destiny like yours, once you let go of the illusion of control", Oogway said with a smile.

"Illusion?", I question Doubtful Shifu.

"Yes. Look at this tree", Oogway asked while making a gesture towards the celestial peach tree "I can't make it bloom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before the season"

"But there are things we can control", Master Shifu replied. He looked up at the tree. Master backed away and kicked the tree hard, causing many peaches to fall to the ground "I control when the fruit will fall!", He said, but as soon as he said it, a peach hit him directly between his ears. Making Oogway have to endure laughter. Shifu grabbed the same peach that hit him and then threw him into the air and jumped he gave the fruit short leaving only the seed "and controlled where to plant the seed!", Shifu grabbed the peach seed and buried it in the ground "That is no illusion, master!", he finished speaking, when he threw the seed hard into a hole he made.

"Oh yes," said Oogway. Shifu looked the other way when Ogway spoke again "but no matter what you do, that seed will become a Peach tree. You may want an apple or orange tree, but you will get a peach"

"But a peach can't beat Tai Lung!", Shifu gasp. Where obviously the Peach was a reference to Shun.

"Maybe I can," said the wise turtle softly. Gently covered the pit of the peach seed with soil "If you are willing to guide it. It has nourish it. He has to believe in him", he said with a soft smile.

"But how?", Master pressed for answers "I need your help, teacher. I need it", Shifu pleaded.

"No", answered Oogway "You just need to believe. Pro put it to me, Shifu. Promise me you're going to believe", Oogway asked a little weak.

"I ... I'll try", Shifu replied.

"Hmm ... well", said Oogway. The wind began to rise. Oogway looked at the sky and then returned to Master "My moment has come", the turtle said without fear. Oogway turned to Master and gave him his cane "You must continue your journey without me", Shifu's eyes widened, confused by what I hear.

"What are you…? Wait!", Shifu began to understand what was going to happen. Panic began to take over Master "Master Oogway could not leave! You can't leave me!", Shifu's breathing accelerated. The wise turtle turned to him. Flower petals began to cover it.

"You must believe ...", Oogway said mystically and closing his eyes.

"Master!" Shouted Master, extending the staff of Oogway. Trying to reach it. The flower petals began to revolve around the grandmaster's body. Oogway smiled satisfied. Teacher's eyes widened in disbelief. The turtle's body began to glow and the petals began to cover it completely. The turtle began to fade, leaving nothing behind. The petals of the flowers let the breeze take them to the sky.

Master Shifu watched the flowers fly to the sky. His gaze reflected a great sadness and lowered his gaze, while he felt that tears began to form in his eyes.

(0) (0) (0)

In the barracks of the Furious Five, more specific in the kitchen. The Furious Five were sitting at a table talking with Shun, who was preparing some noodles.

A few minutes ago, when Tigress and Shun arrived in the kitchen, they met the others. Who were deciding who had to cook, since everyone took turns, but the problem was that nobody wants to do it. Until Shun said he knew how to cook a little, so he put wings to work.

"An apology Master Viper and Master Mantis for not having gone to their acupuncture sesión", Shun said to the two Masters.

"Do not worry. Maybe it's for another occasion", Viper said as she smiled kindly at him.

"The only problem was that they didn't invite us to their duel", Mantis said as he turned to see Tigress. Since he told them that she and Shun had a fight.

"I would have loved to see how you beat the Falcon," said Monkey, laughing a little. Earning an annoying look from Shun.

"...They don't fight at all badly. And his name is not Falcon. It's Shun", Tigress said with a shrug. Shun turned to see her and smiled a little. Then he grabbed about five bowls and started serving the noodles.

"Served" Shun announced as he put the bowls to each one, except for Tigress, who she ordered a plate of Tofu.

"It's very good", Mantis declared, while eating it again.

"Yes. It doesn't taste bad", I also support Viper.

"If you practice more, you could become a cook", Crane spoke to Shun, who smiled grateful for his words.

"Tigress. You should try it", Monkey suggested to her as she continued eating from her soup. She just grabbed with her chopsticks and grabbed her tofu.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months with only the dew of a single ghinko leaf and the energy of the universo", Tigress said as he narrowed his eyes and ate a bucket of his tofu. Everyone turned to see Shun to see how he reacted, but he only gave her a half smile.

"I think that would mean that I will have to go on a diet if I only eat ghinko and the juice of the Universe", I joke Shun. He picked up his plate and took a sip of it. When I put it down, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane laughed.

"What happens?", Shun confused.

"Oh, nothing ... Master Shifu", replied Mantis mocking him. Shun barely noticed that a large noodle hung from its beak, resembling the mustache of the Red Panda. He smiling amused, raised his chest and cleared his throat.

"You will never be the Dragon Warrior unless you bathe and train with your flight", Shun began to imitate Master Shifu. Everyone started laughing at the perfect imitation of the Falcon. All but Tigress.

"I don't think it's so funny", Tigress murmured seriously.

"What is that weird sound ?, Laughs!, They are forbidden!", Shun continued to imitate Shifu, then raise two bowls on the table and lift them up to his face "I think I do not listen to them!"

The four Masters continued to laugh, until their laughter died down and they looked now scared.

"What? Didn't they understand the joke? ... I admit it wasn't the best, but ..."

"It is Shifu...", Monkey whisper worried.

"Of course it's Shifu! Who has a mustache so thin and so…?…", Shun began to understand the situation when everyone else signaled him to turn around. Shun turned around, as soon as he realized that Master Shifu was standing behind him. He quickly removed the noodle that hung from its beak.

"Hello ..." Shun said nervously. Causing Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane to endure laughter.

"Do you think this is funny? Tai Lung has escaped from prison! And you are acting like little children!", exclaimed the annoying. The six present gasped when they heard that Tai Lung escaped, no doubt he will be on his way here.

"... I don't think we have much to worry about", Shun said. Now everyone looked at him like he was crazy "he said, Master Oogway can stop him. I defeat him easily in the past, he can do it again"

"Oogway will not! ... can no longer", Shifu replied sadly while holding the staff of the wise turtle. The furious five gasped again when they saw the cane. Understanding what his Master meant that Oogway will not be able to defeat him.

"Our only hope ... is the Dragon Warrior" Master Shifu declared simply to everyone.

"Me?" Shun questioned in amazement.

"Yes. You!" Shifu answered while raising his voice a little.

"Master, please!" Tigress stood up. "Let us fight Tai Lung. For that you have trained us!", she declared. Referring to her and her friends.

"No, Tigress," Shifu said, turning to see her. "It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung, it is yours!", Master pointed the stick at Shun. But in this case, the space where Shun was. Shifu pricked his ears and looked around "Where did he go?"

Quickly Master Shifu began to look for Shun, but he did not have to search much, since he saw from the distance that the mentioned one was in the Peach. After only a few seconds he reached the Peach, which now no longer had its pink petals and Shun was sitting on the cliff of the hill.

"Then it is true that the creation of Kung Fu is gone ...", Shash shouted to Master. He just nodded and stood beside him.

"I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Go and give it to Master Tigress. The Rollo belongs to her", declare sincerely Shun. Shifu only let out a sigh when he heard it and also remembered the last words of his Master.

"Tigress is not the Dragon Warrior. You are", when he said it. Shun turned to see him confused and missed.

"And now that change?, because with all due respect, from the moment I arrived he wanted to get rid of me", I speak a little annoying Shun.

"Yes, I wanted that", Shifu admitted "but now I must trust you, as I must trust my Master"

Shun spent a moment reflecting on what I hear, to stand up.

"What is the plan?", Shun asked decided. Shifu gave him a small smile upon hearing those words.

"It depends on you. We will go to a special place for your true training. We can leave tomorrow morning or right now", Master Shifu said as he stared at him. Shun began to think about his answer ...

* * *

**Elections;**

**1.- Leave in the morning.**

**2.- Leave immediately.**

**I hope we see each other soon.**


	6. Royal Training

**Welcome back, the votes have been counted and at the beginning of the chapter you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**In this chapter you decide something ... how to say it, "different" from what I'm used to. Let's see what you think.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**And remember, each choice will affect the story in one way or another, both the plot and the relationships with the other characters.**

**Answering Review;**

*****MYTHICBOY; Your vote has been counted, any advice is well received. _I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

**Now yes, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 6. Royal Training.**

"... It would be better if we left immediately. Tai Lung shouldn't take long to arrive", Shun decided seriously. Master Shifu replied with a nod of his head. Then Master Shifu nodded to follow him. Shun out of courtesy started following the red panda to the Hall of Heroes.

But as they walked, they did not realize that hidden in the shadows of a tree was Tigress, with her arms crossed.

Before going to sleep, she wanted to go to the Peach to say goodbye to the wise turtle. Since I had not only great respect for him, but also immense affection. But when she realized that Master and Shun were at the top and they started talking, she decided to listen to them. Making sure not to be seen, she leaped onto the roof of the barracks. On the roof, he began to plunge into his thoughts. Shun was skillful and strong, but not at the level of a Master. Tai Lung would have no mercy against anyone ...

Making a decision, she turned and took a great leap into the Valley. I fell into the air at high speed towards the Valley. Just when she saw that a house roof was about to land, she landed on her two hind legs and then flipped over, landing on a roof on all four legs.

She raised her gaze, looking towards the direction where it is the shortest way to reach the Valley of Peace. Giving a sigh, she turned her head back to see the Jade Palace.

"This was what I train for," Tigress declared before looking back and with a determined look, she began to jump and maneuver nimbly through the houses of the Valley.

"Tigress!", The aforementioned heard her name and turned back to see that the other Furious were following her.

"Don't try to stop me!", Tigress asked the others, still running.

"We don't want to stop you," said Viper, while also gliding along the rooftops.

"What?", Questioned Tigress confused as she turned a little to the left where Viper and Mantis was running, although in the almost of the little master it would be jumping.

"We'll go with you," Viper replied with a smile. Tigress now turned to her right to see Monkey and Crane. The first mentioned raised a thumb and the last one nodded. Now Tigress gave a small smile to each of her friends, thanking her for not stopping her and, above all, for supporting her.

The Furious Five made a great leap on the last roof, and entered the Bambu forest.

His mission was clear. Stop Tai Lung.

(0) (0) (0)

"Shouldn't we tell the Five that we won't be here for several days?" Shun asked as he had a large travel backpack on his back. Just a few vast minutes for Master to have to prepare everything necessary for Shun's training, and the red panda told him that where they were going, they would stay for several days.

"It won't be necessary. They know the level of threat that Tai Lung represents, they will train here at the Palace" Master Shifu confidently replied

"If they already know the danger that is coming ... don't you think they will try to stop it?", Shun questioned seriously.

"I already gave them the order to stay here" Shifu answered with confidence- Now come with me.

Several minutes passed where Master Shifu and Shun walked through the mountains, they had already traveled several kilometers of the Valley. And Shun started to get a little desperate, since he couldn't understand why he had to go so far.

But before he questioned where they were going, he saw Master Master sit down and take a meditation position for the moment. He put the heavy backpack on the ground and as he approached, he saw that it was ...

"You ... wanted to come to train ... in a lake?", Shun asked as he gasped a bit for the long way. Master had his eyes closed, then opened again.

"Hawk. We don't drink water in the Sacred Tears Pond", Shifu asked seriously. Shun made a bowl with his wings to drink water and his beak was slightly wet. Swallowing the water he had, he released the rest on his wings.

"Here Master Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and concentration. This site gave birth to Kung Fu", Shifu spoke while observing the place with the utmost respect. While Shun was totally shocked by what was revealed. He never thought that in his life he would know the place where Kung Fu was born. He was certainly beyond admiration.

Before the Falcon realized it, Master Shifu made a huge leap toward the stone - the largest and tallest stone in the pond. While giving a demonstration kick. When he landed, the moonlight and the straits cast him, making the place look more sacred.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?!", Master asked while pointing at Shun.

"Well ... technically I already know a little ..."

"Yes or No ?!" Master Shifu demanded to know.

"Yes?"

"I can not hear you!"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I am your Master!" Shifu announced seriously and Shun watched him with a small smile.

After a few minutes, both arrived at the place where they would both camp and once the tents were installed and build a fire. They were both in front of each other.

"What will be my first training?", Shun asked seriously and decided. Shifu did not answer him instead, among his clothes he took out an arrow and shot it towards the top of the top of a Bambu.

"Down the arrow. Without flying", Master said seriously. Shun sighed a little relieved that he didn't have to fly, although he knew perfectly well that he would soon have to tell Master that ...

"Just a moment. You forget a few little things", Shun's thoughts were interrupted when Master approached him with a small box in his hands. Before the Falcon questioned what was inside, Master Shifu pulled two circular yellow metal weights from the box and in the middle of each had a hole where he had a thick black bow.

Then Shifu put one of the ribbons around one of Shun's wings. "This represents discipline," Shifu said, pointing to the weight. Then he put the other weight on the missing wing "This represents strength", Then he points to the two ties that held the weights together "And both represent wisdom. You will need these three qualities to reach the arrow"

Shun widened his eyes when he heard him say it. To then look up and see the arrow. The Falcon looked determined and tried to climb the bamboo, but the weight of the dumbbells overcame him and he fell faceup to the ground.

"Again," Shifu said seriously. Shun nodded and tried again, but he didn't even make it half the way he had before and fell to the ground.

"There is a long way to go ..." Shifu mumbled as he shook his head.

_**Today the fight begins, that is the mission**_

_**Girls sent him for such action**_

_**It's the worst rabble you've ever seen here**_

_**You will understand what is virtue**_

_**Strong, action warrior**_

_**You will be today**_

It shows several scenes of how Shun, even though he kept trying, could not get on the bamboo. Since it always gained the weight of the weights tied to its wings. Dawn came, and Shun failed to pass the test.

_**Keep calm in the storm**_

_**Always in balance and in overcoming thinking**_

Shifu standing on a bamboo stand with a bucket containing water. He was completely balanced, and Shun threw some stones at him, but Master managed to block them with movements of his arms, also causing not a single drop of water to fall.

_**You are pathetic, scrawny, you never understand what happened**_

_**Strong, action warrior**_

_**You will be today**_

Now it was Shun's turn to be at the bamboo stake, where he hardly managed to balance his head with the bucket and as soon as Master Shifu started throwing stones at him, Shun managed to block them first, but when he made a sudden movement, the bucket finished Fall down.

Causing Shun to let out a sigh of annoyance and a little disappointment.

_**Can't almost breathe**_

_**Just ask to get away**_

_**He was always a disappointment**_

_**Fear will kill him**_

_**That I won't faint**_

_**I wish I knew about swimming**_

There are several scenes of Shun training or trying to achieve his training. Since it was very hard; like running while dodging stones thrown by Master Shifu, another one where he tried to break some concrete, but only hurt his wing. Another where he did countless squats and lizards, the latter were by the height of his belly some coals. Another one where he tried to make precise movements with the Kung Fu movements, but just the slightest mistake, the little Master declared that he had to repeat it, etc.

_**(Warrior be) must be like a swift torrent**_

_**(Warrior be) and with the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Warrior be) violent like a burning fire**_

_**Completing the mission very mysterious**_

_**Soon Tai Long is going to attack us**_

_**But if you obey you can be saved**_

_**You don't serve in cruel battle**_

_**To pack, there is no such virtue**_

_**Strong, action warrior**_

_**You will be today**_

One night, Master Shifu entered his designated camp and when Shun was going to enter his, he looked up to see that the arrow nailed on the first night that they had arrived here, was still in the bamboo. The Falcon decided, he put the weights on his arms and when he was going to go back up, the weights won again. When he stared closely at the fish, he remembered Master's words. What ties represent ... Wisdom.

_**(Warrior be) we must be like a swift torrent**_

_**(Warrior be) and with the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Warrior be) violent like a burning fire**_

_**Completing the mission very mysterious**_

The first rays of sunlight announced a new day. When Master got up and was planning to wake up his student, he saw how the Falcon was almost reaching the arrow. Master realized that the Bird had not discovered, since by using the ties to tangle the bamboo, it gave you the opportunity to move forward slowly, safely and wisely. At the top of the cup, Shun raised the arrow victoriously and just as he was enjoying his triumph, he saw that Master was watching him from below. The Red Panda only gave him a proud smile.

(_**Warrior be) we must be like a swift torrent**_

_**(Warrior be) and with the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(Warrior be) violent like a burning fire**_

_**Completing the mission very mysterious**_

Now Master's training for Shun was overcoming them. Now he managed to keep well in balance, to do well the techniques of kicks and blows.

The last scene is shown as Master Shifu towards different techniques on the largest stone in the Sacred Tears Pond. And Shun was on a smaller stone, where he perfectly mimicked Master's movements. All this in the light of the moon and stars.

(0) (0) (0)

About seven days have passed. A long full week since I started the Royal training. Where Shun couldn't believe until his Kung Fu level had grown, only in his imaginations could he think that he could get to this point. When the first rays of the Sun were barely shown, he went to meet Master, where surprisingly, the Master was in a small meadow, had things stored and on a flat rock, was a bowl full of dumplings

"After you Falcon" Shifu said while taking some chopsticks.

"Ok ... Where's the trick? Walking, climbing or ..."

"With training you have already been trained. Eat freely", Master interrupted and made him sit back again. Shun somewhat suspicious sat down and took some chopsticks. But before he could taste his bite, in one swift motion, Master Shifu took his dumpling away.

"Hey!" Shun exclaimed annoyed.

"I said eat freely, eat a dumpling", Shifu said kindly. Shun looked a little annoyed, but again, when he had a dumpling in his grasp, Master Shifu took it from him. Now they both began to see each other in a fixed and challenging way.

"Eat freely…", Master declared seriously and a bit malicious.

"Can I?!" Shun exclaimed angrily.

"You can!" Master replied challengingly. So that it officially began with the small "_contest_".

Master Shifu quickly ate most of the dumplings except one. Before Shun grabbed him, Master didn't make it easy for him. But even though they both displayed great abilities, it was noted that Master was holding back, apparently this little "duel" was only one way to see how his progress has progressed.

Several minutes passed where they both fought over the dumpling, but finally Shun managed to do it. Teacher stepped aside, knowing he deserved to enjoy it, but when he felt something on his right front leg, he saw it was the same dumpling.

"I'm not hungry," Shun said with a smile. Master tossed the dumpling to the ground and watched him with a smile.

"Thank you. Master", Shun spoke respectfully while bowing. Which was reciprocated out of respect for his student.

Ending that "_test_", both. Teacher and Student, returned to the Jade Palace, where they arrived at sunset, almost when the sun was barely going to hide. They were both crossing the courtyard of the Training Hall.

"You did it well. Falcon", Shifu said with a smile. Shun just turned to see him.

"It was all thanks to you. Master", Shun said with respect, but then he scratched his head "Hey master, regarding what I told you ..."

"Don't worry, I won't reveal your secret to the Five, you will when you are ready," Master Shifu replied seriously, and then smiled slightly again. "And no. I only gave you the necessary tools, you improve yourself"

When Shun was about to speak again, they both heard the sound of fluttering not far from where they were. They both turned simultaneously to see a strange shape coming towards them.

Shun narrowed his eyes to better distinguish the figure. As the strange figure got closer and closer, I managed to distinguish ...

He opened his eyes shocked to recognize the figure or rather the figures that were about to reach the courtyard.

**Elections (Quality in which Shun improved more);**

**1.-Force.**

**2.- Agility.**

**3.- Speed.**

**4.- Concentration.**

**5.- Resistance.**

**The winning quality will be decisive at the time of the duel against Tai Lung.**

**As you realized, in this chapter there was a "**_**background**_**" song for Shun's training. Let me know if you like me or not. Because if they like me, maybe in the future it will happen again. But if the answer is no, then it won't happen again.**

**I like to know your opinion about it, I hope to see you soon.**


	7. Mistakes

**Welcome back, the votes have been counted and when the time comes for the final bout, you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**And remember, "Each choice will affect the story in one way or another, both the plot and the relationships with the other characters."**

**Answering Review;**

*****MYTHICBOY; Your vote has been counted, any advice is well received. I am glad to know that you liked it, maybe in the future I will repeat it another different song. _I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

**Now yes, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 7. Mistakes**

_**Flashback**_

The sound of footsteps, jumps and fluttering is what was being heard along one of the great paths of the Bambu forest. Those sounds plus the occasional gasp came from the Furious Five. Neither knew when they might be found, but upon learning that Tai Lung came from Chor Ghom Prison and was immediately heading to the Valley of Peace, the shortest route to that direction is through the Thread of Hope. Which are a series of rope bridges that connected to the eastern mountains. They all waited for them to reach one of the bridges before Tai Lung, in order to hide and as soon as the Leopard would be crossing the bridge, they would cut it. Which would send the Leopard a great fall where it would disappear due to the great mist that was. And if it did survive, it would take days or even weeks to come back up.

The five finally reached the first bridge on the Hilo of Hope. The great mist prevented seeing the bottom, it was a sure thing that, if someone fell, they would send them to death.

Before they could put their plan into action, Tai Lung appeared at the other end of the bridge. When he saw the Five, he gave a grunt. And the Five were put in a defensive position for the inevitable duel and Tigress also growled when seeing the Leopard.

Tai Lung, without wasting time, let out a roar and began to run across the great bridge.

"Cut it!", Tigress exclaimed to the others. Each of them cut one end of the bridge rope, to make the Leopard fall. But just when he thought he was going to fall, Tai Lung made a huge leap towards the five of them. Tigress was surprised since he was going to manage to land with them. Guided by her instincts, she performed the _"Lean Thalia"_ technique, connecting a strong kick to the Leopard.

The other five quickly had to grab the severed ends of the bridge rope to keep their feline friend from falling into the abyss below. Tai Lung and Tigress landed on the bridge. The last one mentioned was put in combat position and the evil Leopard was only relaxed.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung asked as he leaned a little on the bridge.

"How do you know you're not looking at him?" Tigress questioned seriously.

"Hahaha, do you think I'm a fool?" I question Tai Lung again looking a little annoyed "I know that you are not the Dragon Warrior. None of you" he said while pointing to the other Furious. But his words only made Tigress growl at him "I heard he was sent by the same fate. That he is a Warrior unlike anything the world has seen" while he spoke, he managed to be in perfect balance on the bridge, while Tigress struggled a little and also growled louder.

"Shun?" Monkey questioned confused for now all the rumors of the Falcon.

Tai Lung managed to hear Money "What is his name. Shun ..."he spoke seriously "... finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!" He exclaimed while raising a fist to emphasize what he said

Tigress could not take it anymore and launched into the attack. I try to punch him in the mouth, but he managed to dodge the attack by moving his head to the side. Tai Lung tried to hit him with her right elbow, but she managed to block it just in time, starting a contest of punches. At one point, when Tigress managed to stop a blow that was going to connect to her stomach, she made a turn to connect a kick to the Leopard's face, hitting him squarely. Taking advantage of his daze, Tigress wrapped her legs around Tai Lung's neck and leaning on the bridge, she tried to drop into the abyss, but Tai Lung managed to hold on to the end of the bridge, causing everything to move to her side. The other Furious had to put more force to prevent the bridge from falling. Tigress had to hold onto the boards to avoid falling. Tai Lung taking advantage of his position, jumped enormously as he circled several times. And those turns, managed to connect a strong kick to Tigress's chin, causing her to be a bit stunned.

When he jumped, the bridge managed to get back in place. Tigress recovering from the blow and still clutching the boards, she looked up and tried to clear her eyes. When she did, she only saw how Tai Lung was falling to attack her. Knowing that she could not attack or defend herself, with her strength she managed to turn the bridge.

As soon as Tai Lung fell on the bridge, he had to hold onto his hind legs through the wood and attack with his arms, while Tigresa grabbed his arms and attacked with his legs.

At one point in the fight, Tigress tried to kick Tai Lung, but the aforementioned managed to grab her leg and managed to get her off the bridge. Tai Lung made Tigress' body slam into some wooden planks from the bridge, leaving her a bit dazed. Now he released Tigress so that she would fall into the abyss. Tigress quickly spread her arms and tried to grab something. And all he saw was Tai Lung's arm, she pulled out her claws and stuck them in his arm. That caused Tai Lung to become more angry, he decided to enter the fight more seriously.

Tigress kicked the Leopard in the face and also managed to hold onto the bridge again using her arms. But since he was behind the Leopard, TaI Lung managed to connect a strong kick to his back. The kick did hurt, since it was released for a few seconds, but he managed to support himself again with the help of one of his arms. She tried to push him away by kicking him in the chest, and it worked for a short time. Since he barely received the kick, Tai Lung countered with a powerful kick. Even Tigress gave a little cry of pain and almost let go of the bridge again.

The other Furious watched the match with concern for their friend. When Monkey saw that Tai Lung was gaining ground, he turned to see Crane and Viper.

"We have it. Help her" he spoke as he reached out to grab the end of Crane. While Mantis reached out to grab the end that Viper was holding. Both Masters quickly grasped the idea and also reached out to give them the ends of the rope.

While that happened, Tai Lung managed to hit every kick in Tigress's face, she only tried to recover and avoid letting go, since she only grabbed the boards with one of her legs. When Tigress turned her face back to Tai Lung, she only received a powerful kick to her chin, causing her body to pierce the wooden planks.

Barely trying to recover from the blows, he only saw Tai Lung crossing the tables and taking a pulse, managed to connect another powerful kick right to his chest. Tigres could not help letting out a cry of pain, the kick was so powerful that even his entire body began to cover a long stretch of the bridge, causing his body to break every board.

When he finally stopped, ropes fell off the bridge, causing there to be only one line of wooden planks. Tai Lung was holding on to the only two strings on the bridge and he holding the strings took several turns. The twists caused the two ropes to tangle with each other and Tigress being barely in the middle of two ropes, her body twisted along with them, but when they became entangled, Tigress's neck was caught between the ropes.

"Ugh!, Ahhh…" Tigress began to suffocate from the pressure her neck was having, and her legs futilely tried to take the pressure off the ropes. Tai Lung watched that mischievously, but upon hearing a sound from his side, he turned only to receive a strong lash from Viper.

That made the pressure of the ropes take off, managing to free Tigress, but unfortunately, that was what was holding her from the bridge. A scream was heard from her as she fell onto the cliff and her body was lost in the great mist. Crane saw that and wasted no time swooping into the mist. Before long, he came out grabbing Tigress by the shoulders.

While with Viper and Tai Lung. She wrapped her body around the Leopard and began to use the aforementioned arm to hit himself. The annoyed grabbed Viper by the neck.

"Monkey!" Viper spoke between cut by the grip of the Leopard.

"Go!" Mantis said to Money as he extended his pincer to grab the other end. Money passed it to him and ran to help his friend.

"... How can I think?!" I speak in a short voice Mantis for now having to bear all the weight of animals much larger than him.

Monkey managed to connect a kick to Tai Lung, causing the aforementioned to release Viper. Tai Lung on all four legs began to run towards Money and Viper.

"Mantis!" Tigress shouted while holding onto Crane's legs. He understood the message and using all his might, he shook the bridge, making it jerk. Monkey and Viper avoided it, `but Tai Lung did not.

"Now!" Tigress ordered as she broke free from Crane and along with all the others ran towards Tai Lung. The aforementioned barely recovering and balancing on the bridge, Money kicked him in the chest, causing him to back off. Viper who lashed him in the face, causing him to back up further. Crane at high speed, I cut one end of the bridge rope and kicking Tai Lung, tangled it with the rope. And finally, Tigress jumped into the Crane and gave Tai Lung his "_Fire Strike_". And as soon as he landed on the rope of the bridge, with the help of his claws he cut the other end.

Mantis gave a strong pull on the rope, causing them to return them to the mainland where the others were, while the piece where Tai Lung was trapped reached the other end of the bridge.

As soon as the Five were reunited, they began to breathe a little roughly, and were allowed to catch their breath.

When Tigress was going to speak, I heard something strange. She turned to see the broken bridge, where Tai Lung was now trapped. But he saw that something strange happened, the rope began to move around the mountain. As she turned, Tigress's gaze began to reflect surprise. Before anyone could wonder what was happening, a great thud sounded behind him. The five of them turned back in surprise, as in front of them was Tai Lung.

"Shifu. I teach them very well" Tai Lung said seriously and quickly hit Money. As soon as the blow was connected, a blue wave spread through Money and the aforementioned fell to the ground. They all gasped in shock at what they saw.

"But I don't teach you everything" sentenced the evil Leopard, before launching into the attack….

_**End of Flashback**_

(0) (0) (0)

Shun and Shifu were shocked as Crane fell exhausted into the Training Hall courtyard, dropping the motionless bodies of Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Mantis to the ground. Master was horrified by what he observed, while Shun ran towards them.

"Guys!, What happened to them ?!" Shun exclaimed worried as he ran towards them, he put one of his wings on the neck of Tigress who was in a fetal position. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse from her.

"We ... defeated our nervous breakdown" Crane gasped at Shifu, barely managing to stand up because of the long hours he had to carry the weight of his friends.

Shifu went to Mantis to see him "He's gotten stronger" he said seriously, then did some touch Mantis pressure points, causing the little master to come out of his paralysis and gasped.

"How is that possible!, If I spent it locked up for years" Shun exclaimed without believing that the fearsome Leopard was stronger. Teacher now works with Money and as soon as he came out of his paralysis, he sat down in pain.

"It's very fast!" exclaimed Monkey in anguish. Shun stepped aside for Master Shifu to work on Tigress now, making the pressure points, the feline inhaled sharply and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ah ... I thought we could stop him ..." she spoke in a low voice and without daring to look her Master in the eye.

"I could have killed them," Master Shifu scolded her gently as she walked to free Viper now.

"And… why didn't he?" Asked Mantis confused.

"For them to come back and fill our hearts with fear, but it won't work!" Shifu declared while stretching Viper's body, causing her to free herself and like the others, she gasped.

They were all silent for a few seconds until Shun cleared his throat, making all eyes see him.

"Now… what's next?" Shun questioned, both worried and serious. Since his plan that he and Master has been ruined. The plan is that as soon as Tai Lung reached the entrance to the Valley, attack him all together, since, if they could not beat him in force, they would defeat him by number. As strong as the Leopard was, it was very difficult for him to win a 7 vs. 1. But now the Furious Five are in deplorable battered bodies, in their current conditions they would be no challenge.

"Prepare for the inevitable duel. You can beat him" Shifu said seriously.

"Master with all respect, but ... they did not manage to defeat him and they are five Masters. I have not even reached that level" declared Shun somewhat worried and pointed to the Five.

"But you will have the one thing no one else has," Master Shifu said seriously. Everyone knew what he meant.

(0) (0) (0)

After a few minutes of helping the five of them stand up and walk. They all arrived at the Hall of Heroes. Shifu and Shun peered closely at the Golden Dragon where the Dragon Scroll was located.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" Shun questioned as he turned to see the red panda.

"Of course yes. Shun" Master Shifu said with a slight smile. Shun smiled upon hearing how Master finally referred to himself by name. Everyone watched as Shifu grabbed Oogway's staff with utmost respect, then walked to the small pool that was on top of the Dragon. Shifu started to make some movements with the stick, the movements made slight currents move some petals that were in the pond. Shun and the Five watched in surprise at what their eyes witnessed. When one of the petals gently touched the Roll's Cylinder, it began to fall towards the pond, but Master held it in time with the help of the stick, then gently hit the pond, causing a small wave of water to be created

"Here is the Dragon Scroll," Master Shifu said as he turned around with the mentioned object on his paws. Shun walked to him in surprise and admired for what he observed.

"Wow ... and what will happen when you read it?"

"Nobody knows. Legend has it that you will be able to hear the butterflies flutter"

"Really?"

"Yes. It also says that you can see even in the darkest cave. And you will feel how the whole Universe is in motion around you"

"Great ..." Shun whispered, admiring what was about to happen.

"Read it Shun. Fulfill your destiny. Read it and become the Dragon Warrior" Master Shifu exclaimed with utmost respect. Shun took the cylinder with utmost respect and still admired. With the help of his claws, he managed to open the cylinder, and took out the Dragon Roll. It was a red scroll and a golden Dragon was engraved on the back.

Everyone held their breath when Shun started opening the Scroll ...

"Ahhhh! ..." Shun shouted surprisingly, scaring Shifu and the Five. Before going to support him, strangely the Falcon started to laugh "Hahaha ... I'm sorry, hehe ... seeing their faces ... I couldn't help it ... hehe ..." Shun said with a laugh. Now Shifu and the Five were watching him a little annoyed. Seeing their gazes, he cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Well now yes" Shun said as he now opened the Roll with a smile. But his smile disappeared when he saw the contents of the Roll "This blank ..."

"What? Don't joke around anymore!" Exclaimed Shifu annoyed.

"No kidding! Look at it yourself!" Shun shouted a little annoyed and leaned the Scroll to show it to Master.

"No! I am forbidden ...!" Shifu could not contain himself anymore and took the Scroll from him. Master opened and closed the Scroll, but nothing changed. "Blank ... no ... I don't get it ..." Master Shifu said to the Furious Five as he watched the Stunned Scroll. The Five now stared at the scene intonation, this did not have to happen. But while with Shun ...

"So ... Ooggway was wrong with me!" Shun shouted indignantly and annoyed.

"Do not. It is impossible. Oogway was wiser than everyone together. He was wiser than anyone ..."

"Come on. Admit it, he was wrong, oh but explain how it is that there is nothing written in the Scroll?" Shun interrupted annoyed, knelt down and hit the ground while gasping indignantly.

Master Shifu was looking at his reflection in the pond and Shun was still kneeling and the Five were watching them without saying anything.

"But… who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress asked everyone.

"He will kill everyone" spoke Crane worried. Shifu turned to see his students.

"Do not. Evacuate the Valley, you must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's wrath" he ordered as he brought Shun back to his feet and gave him the Dragon Scroll, which was now back inside his cylinder.

"What will you do, Master?" Asked Tigress worried.

"I'll fight him. I'll distract him enough so they can escape" everyone heard that with concern and fear.

"But Master… he will kill him" Shun said trying to convince him not to.

"Then I'll finally pay for my mistake," said Master Shifu, giving Shun a sad smile. To vote again later "It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud of all of you and of having been your Master" Shifu gave a respectful bow. They all reciprocated with his greeting, and Shifu turned his body so as not to see them.

Shun intended to tell him not to, but he just stood there watching him. Crane had to come back for him and pushing him gently on the shoulder, he made him walk along with the rest.

(0) (0) (0)

Night fell in the Valley of Peace. Thanks to the messengers from the Jade Palace, all its inhabitants were informed to evacuate the Valley and to take only what they need.

It was all shock and concern in the villagers, who were trying to rush out of the Valley. The five as soon as they arrived, they saw the great commotion.

"You have to put everyone safe" said Tigress while holding a lantern. As soon as he said those words, he winced and gripped his chest again.

"Come small. Let's find your mom" Monkey said softly while holding a small pig, then ran to look for his mother.

"Viper, gather the peasants from the north" Tigress ordered the aforementioned. She nodded and started heading north.

"Mantis, those from the South" said Tigress again. The little master began to jump little by little towards the direction.

"Crane. Give them light" Crane upon hearing that, I grab the Tigress lantern and take flight. But you could tell it was very difficult for him. Tigress gasped slightly, then walked in a certain direction.

Shun arrived a short time later at the beginning of the stairs and when looking up, he saw Tigress approach a family of bunnies, where the mother could not push her family's carriage. Where she talked to the mother, and then the feline pulled the carriage, helping the family in the process.

He watched as Tigress's right leg contorted with each footstep she took, she also saw that at no time did one of her legs come loose from her chest, as if trying to endure immense pain in the mentioned area.

Then Shun turned to his right where he saw Viper from a distance, who was moving weakly and her body did not stretch properly for each time she crawled on the floor.

Then he turned to his left, where he now saw Mantis leaping weakly on the ground, where he also avoided being crushed by the villagers.

He turned again where he watched as Money carried a small boy in his arms and asked each passing villager if he knew the little boy. Where I witnessed as one of his arms was disabled.

Shun slightly closed his eyes as they all had wounds and were sore. But unfortunately, I could only go help one….

* * *

**Elections;**

**1.- Help Tigress.**

**2.- Help Money.**

**3.- Help Viper.**

**4.- Help Mantis.**

**5.- Do not help anyone.**

**I hope we see each other soon.**


	8. The Secret of the Roll

**Welcome back, the votes have been counted and at the beginning of the chapter you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**I am very sorry for my delay, but I was updating and catching up with another work I have.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**And remember, each choice will affect the story in one way or another, both the plot and the relationships with the other characters.**

**Answering Anonymous Review;**

_* MYTHICBOY; Your vote has been counted, any advice is welcome. And now comes a fight and a choice ... interesting. I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

_* Guest; The new chapter is now available, sorry for the delay._

**Now yes, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 8. The Secret of the Roll**

Master Shifu was standing at the beginning of the stairs of the Hall of Heroes. He seriously observed how the lights of the citizens of the Valley of Peace were moving away, it also did not go unnoticed that a storm was approaching.

Even though he didn't prove it, his interior was in conflict, since he still couldn't believe that the Dragon Scroll didn't contain anything, it was supposed to contain the secret to unlimited power inside. It was what the Legend said. It is what Oogway said.

His thoughts were interrupted when a slight current of air passed through his face, the Red Panda closed his eyes a little and when he opened them, he was in front of his former disciple and son; Tai Lung

"I'm back home. Master" said Tai Lung.

"This is no longer your home. And I'm not your teacher anymore" Master Shifu declared seriously and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes ... I already heard that you already have a new favorite, where is this guy ... Shun? Was he scared with my messages?", Tai Lung declared, laughing with amusement.

"This battle is between you and me," Shifu again declared more seriously.

Tai Lung faked an expression of pain, and then turned his back on the red panda "So ... So will it be?", He commented with mock grief.

"This is as it should be," Shifu confirmed seriously, before putting himself on guard. Tai Lung only growled at him, then gave a battle cry and kick at Master, but the master managed to dodge her by backing up.

Tai Lung lifted a large piece of stone from the ground and threw it to Master Shifu, where he managed to destroy it with a punch, but when he broke it, Tai Lung was already on the other side, striking Master hard, where he pierced the great doors of the Hall of Heroes breaking it. Recovering from the blow, the red panda was on guard again.

"I rotted for 20 years, because of your weakness!", exclaimed Tai Lung furiously walking towards him.

"Obeying your Master is not weakness" exclaimed Shifu annoyed, grasping that Tai Lung remembered the past.

**Flashback**

_We can see how a young Tai Lung stood in front of Master Ogway, as well as Master. The Snow Leopard had a proud smile, just like Master._

**"Did you know that I was the dragon warrior ... you always knew"**

_Master Ogway only turned to look at Shifu a bit and shook his head, much to Master's amazement and disbelief and Tai Lung's surprise._

**"But when Ogway said otherwise. What did you do?"**

_As Ogway started to retreat, Tai Long turned to Master expecting his support, but the red panda only opened his mouth and said nothing, just bowed his head._

**"What did you do?!"**

_Tai Lung's gaze was shattered and outraged._

**End of Flashback**

"Nothing!" Tai Lung roared where his gaze was now anger and hatred.

"It was not your destiny to be the Dragon Warrior!, It is not my fault!", Shifu shouted angrily.

"What is not your fault ?!", Tai Lung exclaimed before starting to throw several weapons that were on display in the Hall "Who was the one who filled my head with dreams?!, Who trained me until I was I would break my bones?!, Who denied me my destiny?!", bellowed the last thing, throwing a lot of weapons. Where Master Shifu demonstrated his great abilities by deflecting all of them and the last weapon, he turned it until it nailed it to the ground.

"That decision was not for me!" Shifu defended himself angrily.

Tai Lung growled loudly and when he was going to grab another weapon from another exhibition, he relaxed his muscles to contemplate it a little more.

Tai Lung turned to see Master with a smile. "Now if ..." He said showing the stick that belonged to Ogway.

Shifu was angered by his action and launched himself trying to connect a kick to the Leopard, where the aforementioned blocked it and when Master Shifu turned to surprise him from the back, Tai Lung used the stick to catch the red panda by the neck, which also hit him with the ground and began to press. ´

"Give me the Scroll ..." Tai Lung asked as he applied more force.

"Before ... dead ..." Shifu exclaimed in a curt voice, looking angry.

Tai Lung groaned at that response, where they both made strength on the stick to gain ground against each other. But it was so strong that the cane broke in two. Teacher looked at that sadly, but had no time to regret it when Tai Lung kicked him towards a wall. Shifu quickly leaped from column to column followed by Tai Lung. At one point in the contest the two broke part of the ceiling of the Hall of Heroes, where now both were fighting from the air.

Master Shifu tried to grab Tai Lung's body so that the aforementioned would receive the impact of the fall, but the Leopard realized his action and quickly released his grip, where now the Leopard used Master's body to break the aforementioned. the roof part. And before they touched the floor, Tai Lung kicked Shifu, where he fell wounded and exhausted. Tai Lung came to a part where he still had some candles, where he lit his front legs with fire.

"Everything I did was to make you proud!", Tai Lung exclaimed, mercilessly hitting Master " Tell me you're proud, Shifu!, TELL ME!", of the Salon, where he no longer had the strength to get up. Tai Lung put out the fire in his paws.

"I ... was always ... proud of you. From the first moment ... I was always proud ... "Shifu confessed tired and with sadness in his voice. That caused Tai Lung to stop to look at him.

"And it was that same pride ... that blinded me ... I loved you so much that I couldn't see ... what you became ... what I became you. I am sorry", Shifu said, repentant and looking sadly at who was once his son. Tai Lung stood still the entire time and it seemed that Master's words were taking effect, but Tai Lung groaned annoyed, before grabbing Shifu by his neck.

"I don't want your apologies" Tai Lung declared angrily "I want my Roll!", He said while lifting Shifu, but when he raised him, he saw that the Golden Dragon statue did not have the Scroll.

"Where is she?!", bellowed Tai Lung, lashing hard and hanging Master Shifu.

"The ... Dragon Warrior ... must have crossed ... China with the Scroll ... safe ... you ... you will never see it ... Tai Lung", Shifu spoke in a short voice and almost inaudible. The Snow Leopard looked at him with hatred, then extended his claws.

"Hey, Horrendous!", a voice shouted at the entrance to the Hall of Heroes, Tai Lung turned back to see….

**(0) (0) (0)**

**A few minutes ago**

_In the hills of a Bambu forest, we can witness the sound of something falling down hard and among some brush, a Hawk boy appeared. The boy was with some cuts on his body and his clothing only had worn and torn pants._

_The lack of hygiene he had due to the smell that amended his body was also notorious, but the little one did not care about that, since, getting up slowly, walking towards a rock on a ledge, he stared up and jumped. In the air, he flapped his wings so he could fly, but no matter how much he flapped or strained, he couldn't stay in the air or even fly._

_That caused the little boy to fall to the ground with force and lying on his back, but now this time he did not get up and made no movement, except for his body trembling and the only sound was that of his whining._

"_Why ... why am I so ... useless?", he whispered with regret, and then made a ball in his body to hug himself._

"_Why?", I question the mangled before breaking into tears ..._

"Mmm! ...", Tigress stopped on the road and stopped pulling the bunny family carriage, only to close her eyes and jaw trying to bear the pain she had on her side of the chest

"Master Tigress? ...", The aforementioned opened her eyes to turn back, only to see the worrying gaze of the mother of the bunnies "Is she alright?"

"Yes ... I am ..." Tigress answered quickly, since she saw the frightened expressions of the little bunnies and what she least wanted was to worry them. Tigress turned to be able to continue pulling the carriage, but the mother of the bunnies realized that the Kung Fu Master was injured, since the leg that contorted with each footstep she gave did not go unnoticed and when she was going to get up to stop. to be able to tell Master not to worry about them ...

"Master Tigress," Shun spoke with a bow to her, and then approached and grabbed the bar where the feline had her paw.

Tigress was a little surprised to see him, but came out of her confusion when she lightly felt the rose on the Falcon's wing with her paw, allowing her to give him the bar.

"Let's go," Shun declared with a slight smile at the mother of the bunnies, making her sit down, allowing the bird to push the carriage.

Shun and Tigress walked next to each other and neither spoke, it was more than obvious that the present situation was more important. A few moments ago, Shun knew who he should go to help, he admitted that it could be that the other five Furious ones might need more help, but ... he couldn't help it ... seeing how she was hurt ... her body moved alone and was direct with the feline.

While, in Tigress's mind, she must have recognized him, she thought that the Falcon wanted to be alone after the disappointment that led to the discovery that he had nothing the Dragon Scroll, the truth herself was frustrated, but at the same time it felt…

"Look. The Dragon Warrior…", Tigress's thoughts were interrupted when she managed to hear how some villagers spoke sarcastically and pointed at Shun.

Tigress intended to go tell them that it wasn't fair that they blamed him for this, but Shun stopped her by putting his wing on one of her shoulders.

After that inconvenience, it was noted that Shun was walking quickly through the crowd, trying to avoid the glances that the citizens of the Valley of Peace directed at him. Since those same looks reminded him a lot of his past ...

"Sorry ..." Tigress spoke suddenly, drawing the Halcon's attention.

"About what?" Asked the confused.

"For having intended to stop Tai Lung with the others. If we had not gone, all of us would not be so hurt", she explained while rubbing her side to emphasize her point.

Shun was thinking about his answer, and then let out a sigh "I understand, Maes ... I mean, Tigress. You just wanted to protect them", he said pointing to the citizens.

Tigress didn't reply, instead she looked away. Since she not only did it to protect the Valley ... she wanted to prove herself, she wanted to prove that she could beat Tai Lung alone, to prove to Master that she could do it.

But failed. If her friends had not gone with her, perhaps she would already be dead from the Snow Leopard ... she risked the life of her friends ... she failed her teacher ... her father ...

Tigress was pulled out of her thoughts when Shun put her wing on his shoulder, causing her to turn to face him.

"I'm glad you're fine", Shun confessed with a slight smile, Tigress looked at him in surprise, but couldn't see him and smiled slightly at him.

Both began to continue their walk, until they began to leave the Valley of Peace, where they said goodbye to the family of bunnies and joined the other Furious, not counting Mono.

"Tigress, Shun" Viper said glad to see both of them. Tigress nodded and raised his wing.

"I hope you have helped enough," Mantis said sarcastically to Shun, where the bird was surprised at the behavior of the small insect.

"Where's Monkey?" Asked Tigress puzzled.

"He's still looking for the mother of the little boy he had in his arms", Crane replied.

"Very well, once I get there. We will leave immediately", Tigress ordered the others.

"Oh and before I forgot" Crane said calling everyone's attention "I saw an old man sitting near the riverbank, I tried to call him, but he didn't seem to listen to me", said the surprised and confused.

Tigress was about to order Mantis and Vibora to go after the old man ...

"I'll go", Shun said to everyone "I won't be long".

Shun quickly ran down to the town again, followed by the gazes of the others.

"Let's hope it doesn't take long," Mantis said with a shrug, Crane nodded, Viper alone or looked worried, while Tigress narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

(0) (0) (0)

Shun was running along the banks of the River that ran through the Valley, where he from a distance saw someone sitting by a stone bridge.

Shun ran quickly towards the person, where on closer inspection, he saw with surprise that it was a Galapagos Tortoise, his skin was Brown with White, like his shell and his eyes were blue

Shun kept looking at the turtle, which reminded him a lot of Master Ogway. The turtle was cooking bean breads in a small small pot.

"They did not teach you that it is rude to observe people intently," said the Tortoise without taking his eyes off his food.

Shun reacted upon hearing those words "Oh ... sorry ...", said the embarrassed and embarrassed, but quickly shook his head- Sir, come with me, the Valley has to be evacuated.

The turtle did not answer him, he just kept making his food, causing Shun to despair.

"Sir, don't you hear me? I said that ..."

"If I heard you," the turtle replied calmly.

"Then why not…?" His question was interrupted when the turtle hit him on the head.

"Auch!, Hey!", Shun complained looking annoyed at the turtle, who took a bean bread out of the pot.

"Have. If you want me to go, you have to eat it", the turtle ordered spreading the bread. Shun now looked at him seriously and carefully grabbed the bread, where he now looked suspiciously at the turtle.

"Enjoy"

Shun looked at him suspiciously, before eating some of the bean bread and it was barely in his mouth, he began to enjoy it.

"What a delight ... it is without a doubt the best bean bread I have ever eaten", Shun admitted eating the Whole Bread. The old Turtle just smiles, then gets up.

"How good you like it. My secret recipe is nothing", commented the turtle starting to walk, although his words confused the Falcon.

"Ah, what do you mean by "_nothing_"? Don't they have anything in particular?", Shun questioned confused.

"No need. He became special when you thought he was special", the turtle spoke with a smile "And my name is Yung ...", the turtle introduced himself, before continuing walking.

Shun stood still without moving an inch of his body, since the words that that turtle said to him ...

Quickly Shun among his clothes took out the Dragon Roll that luckily he had with him, and when he opened it he realized that indeed, the roll had nothing ... but now when he saw it, he discovered that the Roll did have something. That something was that his paper was a brilliant gold, which reflected ...

Shun opened his shocked eyes to finally discover the message that Master Ogway left in the Scroll ... that whoever sees the contents of the Scroll would get the answer for unlimited power, achieving the impossible ... he was just ...

Shun now looked towards the direction where the Jade Palace was. He finally knew what he needed to beat Tai Lung. He quickly started running, he had no time to lose, but he was rushing, then Master Shifu could ...

He shook his head at those thoughts, and managed to get to the top of the stairs to the Palace ...

"Wait!", Shun stopped when someone yelled at him, turned back to see how Tigress ran on all four legs, once she arrived with him, the teacher was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here, Master?", Shun asked confused, for a moment he thought that she and the others were gone.

"What am I doing?!", Tigress exclaimed incredulously and looking at him angrily "You were supposed to come with us! You're lucky that I decided to look for you! What do you plan to do?", bellow Tigress upset.

"... I'm going to fight Tai Lung," Shun answered decidedly, much to Tigresa's amazement.

"Did you go crazy?!, Master Shifu…!"

"I know what he said," Shun interrupted Tigress. "But I will not allow him to die ... after all, I am the Dragon Warrior," he replied, turning his back on Tigress.

Shun no longer hearing anything from Tigress, who could only hear the feline's breathing, he decided to continue on his way.

"You can't fight Tai Lung ..."

"Thanks," Shun replied sarcastically.

"... Not without help ..."

Shun turned a little, just to see how Tigress was walking next to him now, although that was, clutching his side again.

"Than?"

"You heard me, I'll fight by your side"

"Master Tigress, with all due respect…" Shun commented, watching as the feline clutched even her injured part.

Tigress noticed that, to stare at him "It is not the first time that I face an enemy in bad conditions and if you die knowing that I left you alone, I would not forgive myself ... besides, you are not the only one who cares about Master Shifu"

Shun did not know what to answer to that, where he only saw how Tigress walked towards the top ...

* * *

**Elections;**

**1.- Fight against Tai Lung, with the help of Tigress**

**2.- Fight alone against Tai Lung.**

**I hope we see each other soon.**


	9. The Legend Begins

**Welcome back, the votes have been counted and at the beginning of the chapter you will discover that Election was the winner.**

**We have reached the final chapter of this story ... which I really liked and I hope you all liked it the same, but rejoice, because I have news that I assure you that you will love it.**

**At the end of the chapter you will find yourself, because for the moment let's enjoy the chapter.**

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**And remember, "Each choice will affect the story in one way or another, both the plot and the relationships with the other characters."**

**Responding to an anonymous review**

*** MYTHICBOY; **_Your vote has been counted, any advice is welcome. And now comes what is the "final" battle_

_I hope you continue enjoying the story :)_

**Now yes, we begin.**

* * *

**Chap. 9. The Legend Begins**

"Hey, horrendous!", Tai Lung turned back annoyed by the insult heard and who he saw was Shun looking at him annoyed.

Tai Lung was confused to see the bird "Who are you?", I question with threat.

Shun got into a defensive position "I am the Dragon Warrior" he replied seriously.

Tai Lung gave a mocking laugh "You?", Mentioned with mockery and threw Master's body to the ground "Are you the warrior who was sent by fate itself?", I question laughing a little.

"I don't know if I was sent by fate, all I know is that we will defeat you," Shun said seriously.

Although his words confused Tai Lung "Will we defeat?", He repeated the last thing confused.

Shun before answering, at the end of one of the destroyed doors of the Hall of Heroes, Tigress appeared. The Master managed to make out her teacher on the totally wounded floor, she could barely make out that she was breathing. That caused her to get angrier and growled at Tai Lung.

The Snow Leopard laughed when he saw Tigress "Wow, I never thought that the "_Dragon Warrior_" needed help for his fights", he mentioned with mockery, then stared at Tigress "And look who we have, have you come for the rematch?"

"I come to finish what I started" Tigress answered putting herself on guard.

"Hm, please, don't make me laugh" Tai Lung commented with mockery "If you didn't have a chance against me when you fight together with your teammates, now why do you think you have a chance against me?", I question confidently. Tigress didn't answer him, just growled at him.

"Because we will use this", Shun answered taking out the Dragon Scroll in her pants.

Seeing the object, Tai Lung opened his eyes, then showed a severe look "Give it to me!", I order angrily.

Shun put the Roll back in his pants "If you want. Come by", I mention with mockery and being on guard, just like Tigress.

In slow motion Tai Lung began to run from his four limbs towards Shun, the face of the Falcon was in total seriousness to gradually show amazement and in Tigress his angry gestures of the feline were more noticeable.

Outside the Palace, we only noticed how Tai Lung and Shun flew out, by the intensity of the blow the Dragon Scroll flew off. Noticing that, both the Snow Leopard and the Falcon grabbed him tightly and tried to take it away from his opponent.

Shun with his other wing hit Tai Lung in the face, but he countered with a knee to his body. The Falcon landed where the roofs were that were used for the stands of the spectators of the Dragon Warrior Event, the Leopard landed perfectly on the ceiling and smiled as he watched as the Scroll fell towards him. But just as he grabbed it, Tigress appeared behind him and kicked the Roll's front leg, causing it to fly off into the sky, which caused the fury of the Leopard who attacked Tigress with fury. She, although at first she was defending herself from the Leopard's attacks, was still wounded and exhausted, so she could hardly give the Leopard a few blows, while the latter gave her tremendous blows to her body.

Finally, the Leopard punched her in the feline's chest, causing her body to narrow with a nearby tree and break.

Tai Lung smirked and again intended to grab the Scroll, but Shun made a new appearance and took it in her grasp. Quickly the Falcon began to run down the stairs.

Tai Lung growled angrily "That Roll is mine!", Exclaimed furious as he chased towards the Falcon.

"Seriously? So why isn't your name written on the Scroll?", Shun scoffed with a slight smile, much to the fury of the Snow Leopard, who lunged at the Falcon, causing them both to roll down the stairs.

(0) (0) (0)

A little at the top, Tigress was still lying on her back on the ground while recovering a little air. The Leopard's attacks were undoubtedly stronger than he remembered on the Bridge, he understood that Tai Lung was limiting himself against them the previous time, he was saving his energies against Master and the Dragon Warrior, she thought.

Tigress came out of her thoughts when her body suffered a sudden coughing fit. When I stop, I turn my head to the side and see that there was blood on the floor. Her blood. The feline realized that she had just coughed up blood.

For many, this was a sign that their bodies were suffering and that they needed a good rest. But not for her. Her pride and warrior spirit prevented her from lying on the ground lying down to rest, while the fearsome Leopard fought against Shun, perhaps the Falcon could defeat her with a true miracle. But I had to help her with the most I could do.

"Ugh…" Tigress groaned in pain as she slowly stood up. Once successful, she walked to the edge of the stairs to watch as both the Leopard and the Falcon were beginning to reach the Valley.

"What was missing," Tigress whispered with an expression of pain and starting to run to support Shun, although she did it slowly, because a front leg clutched her abdomen.

(0) (0) (0)

Shun when he felt like he and the Snow Leopard were reaching the bottom of the stairs, using all the forces he had, he hit his enemy in the abdomen, causing the Leopard to fly out and squeeze hard in the frame they were at the entrance that started the stairs.

Tai Lung shook hard in the small center of the Valley that had a fountain in the middle, while Shun reached what is on the other side of the fountain. The Snow Leopard got up and started walking around the fountain. Shun imitated her action and they both left seriously.

The Snow Leopard gave a slight laugh "Not bad ...", I confess with a mocking smile "Although you are nothing of the legendary battle that I expected".

"I'm just starting. Tai Lung", Shun declared without fear.

"A warrior attitude, I like it" I confess Tai Lung "Although tell me something, how long have you been with Shifu?"

"One week," Shun replied seriously.

That made the Leopard laugh briefly. "A week ..." he whispered amused, and then his face was disfigured with anger. "Then how was it that you were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior?", He asked angrily.

Shun shrugged. "To be honest with you, I have no idea. You can call it luck or even an accident. But Master Oogway declares that accidents do not exist, that everything happens by fate", he explained seriously as he picked up the Dragon Scroll and again kept it in his pants.

Tai Lung stopped walking, causing Shun to stop walking as well. The Falcon watched as the Snow Leopard's face became much more furious and even growled in anger.

"I deserve to be the Dragon Warrior! Me and nobody else!", furious bellow before launching towards the Falcon.

Shun concentrated on what was coming, when he saw how Tai Lung kicked him in the face, he ducked in time to try to counter it with a blow from his right wing, but the Leopard blocked the attack and taking advantage of the proximity, he own a strong knee to the abdomen.

"Ug ...", Shun groaned from the intensity of the impact of the blow, the moment Tai Lung was going to hit him again, he felt someone grab his tail, then feel a strong pull and be thrown towards a food stall .

"Thank you ..." Shun whispered trying to catch the air.

"Don't mention it yet," said Tigress as she gripped her abdomen with her right front leg.

Tai Lung came out of the food stall filled with noodle soup, causing a further rage. "Damn it!", Furious roar, rushing back at them.

Shun and Tigress were trying to fight and team up against Tai Lung, the problem is that apart from the Tiger-style Master being exhausted making their attacks somewhat weak and slow, their coordination was not the best, although it was not not surprising, because they only met for a few days.

Tai Lung with his big arms blocked at the same time a kick from Shun and a punch from Tigress, before doing a circular kick that knocked both of them down. The moment Shun fell to the ground, the Scroll came out of his clothes again and started rolling down the Valley road.

Shun quickly got up and started running to retrieve the Scroll, Tai Lung was going to do the same, but before that, he suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. That was because Tigress managed to hang onto the Leopard's back and began to strangle him with one arm and with the other applied more force. The evil Leopard began to squirm and spin trying to get the Master off his back. Even with the help of his elbow, he began to savagely hit the feline's abdomen, but despite feeling great pain from the blows, Tigress did not let go. Tai Lung started to get fed up with the feline and in a moment, he managed to make out the Tigress tail. Quickly he grabbed her and giving a strong pull, he managed to release Tigresa, then with his leg connect a strong blow to his abdomen, causing Tigress to spit out both saliva and blood from the impact. Tai Lung did not finish, because later he would connect a strong kick to his jaw, causing Tigress's body to be blown up.

Shun was able to reach the Scroll when he reached a stone bridge, bending down he took the Scroll, but before putting it away, he saw how a shadow covered it slightly and when looking up, although he could only distinguish an orange stain, he knew who it was ...

"Tigress!", Shun exclaimed, worried and alarmed, he just watched as the feline's body kept flying, until he lost her due to a large building.

The Falcon worried about the Master, began to run towards the building and then begin to climb it. And he started to climb it much faster when he realized that Tai Lung was running towards him.

Almost reaching the top, he felt the building collapse caused by a kick from the Leopard. Shun quickly continued to climb, until finally reaching the top, he took a great leap, put the Scroll in his claws, spread his wings and began to glide in midair.

He thought he would be a little safe, but he was wrong because Tai Lung also gave a powerful jump and managed to overcome the Falcon in height. The Leopard kicked him tremendously in the Falcon's back, causing him to squeeze hard to the ground. Tai Lung quickly plummeted towards the Falcon, who, exhausted and injured, was unable to avoid the blow.

The moment the Leopard fell to the ground, it generated a large smokescreen of rubble and dirt. Once it started to disperse, we noticed how in a large crater and that Shun was on the ground panting and inhaling to recover from the attack, also his feathers and clothes were totally dirty or torn in case of clothing.

While trying to recover the air, I notice how close she was to Mr. Ping's business and note that at her entrance she was blocked by the broken debris from the frame of her store, but what worried the Falcon is that Tigresa was recharged in the rubble. face up.

The Master was completely dejected. She barely manages to breathe with enough difficulty, that was notorious for the little movement of her chest that rose and fell slowly, her clothes were somewhat torn, her fur was totally dirty and her face reflected suffering.

Shun knew that Tigress could no longer get up and did not blame her. Master has shown her strength and bravery, now it's up to him, the Falcon thought.

I was trying to crawl towards the Dragon Scroll, but when I was about to grab it, Tai Lung appeared and grabbed it "Finally ... oh yes ...", I am excited and took off the cylinder to take out the Scroll "The Power of the Dragon Scroll is mine!", he exclaimed excitedly and opening the parchment, but her expression of emotion was replaced by one of confusion. He closed the parchment and reopened it "There is nothing!", I cry incredulously.

"Hm ... I didn't understand it from the beginning either," Shun whispered as he stood up slowly.

"What?" Tai Lung asked confused and annoyed, as he dropped the Scroll.

Shun lowered her gaze and saw her face reflected in the golden page "Unlimited power, all it takes to be invincible, is simply believing. Believe in you"

"How?", the Leopard spoke furious.

"The absolute power and knowledge cannot give you a simple Scroll, nor anyone else. The scroll only shows you your reflection, because with that it tells you that it is inside you", I explain with a slight smile and without looking at the Scroll.

Although Tai Lung didn't take those words very well. I so yearned for the Rollo, so many years of dedication, effort, hard work ... for nothing. The Leopard let out a roar of fury as he launched an attack on the nerves of the Falcon, but he did not know how, he dodged the attack by moving his body to one side, then gave the Leopard a push. The one mentioned in his blind fury threw blow after attack after attack and they were all blocked, dodged, and even redirected by a quiet Shun. The Falcon dodged the next attack, then grabbed Tai Lung's arm and squeezed it hard on a wall and even went through it.

Tai Lung leaped through the dust cloud and performed a spinning kick, which was easily blocked. Every time he launched a hit, he was countered by Shun. Many would believe that he received some miraculous power for what he was doing. Although in part if he was, he was using the power of the Dragon Scroll. Believe in yourself.

Shun dodged a spinning kick from the Leopard, the Falcon gave a slight leap, retracted his claws, and extended them to kick both legs on Tai Lung's back. The aforementioned began to roll with great force, until he managed to stop when he went back through a house.

"That was for Tigress," Shun said seriously.

The Leopard stood up and with a roar of fury, ran towards the Falcon at full speed. Shun waited patiently at all times for his opponent to be in front of him. The moment Tai Lung leapt towards him, in slow motion, Shun flipped onto his back resting his wings on the ground, making him turn backwards and both claws struck him tremendously on the Leopard's jaw. It was so powerful that it even sent it flying into the air.

Shun once he finished his cartwheel, he turned up to wait for Tai Lung, the seconds passed and he did not appear. Until Shun saw a stain in the sky, just like a scream from Tai Lung that kept falling at full speed. Shun did another back flip.

**PUG!**

A great roar was heard from the Leopard's painful fall, a great smokescreen of dirt and dust flew into the air. Once the ground cloud cleared, a Tai Lung-shaped hole was observed in the ground.

"Wow ... I never thought that these children's stories were true", Shun commented surprised and amused referring to the hole in the shape of the evil Leopard.

The aforementioned began to come out of his hole "You ... can't ... beat me", he said between gasps and standing in front of Shun staggering "You're just a Bird ... stupid ... and useless!", He declared annoyed and throwing a palm strike towards the Falcon, but it hit him at high speed in his knee, forcing him to kneel and grab his finger

"I am not a stupid and useless Bird" Shun mentioned softly "I am the Falcon that defeated you!", He sentenced amused, then raised one of his claws.

Tai Lung was scared to see the action of Shun "The Wuxi Finger Key!", spoke in horror.

"Oh! Do you know the key?", Shun asked maliciously.

"Boastful…Boastful! ... Shifu did not teach you that," said Tai Lung trying to look brave, but he was scared and Shun noticed that.

"You're right, he didn't. I just discovered it" Shun confessed before lowering his claw.

(0) (0) (0)

From a distance, all the villagers in the Valley of Peace noticed how a large wave of golden light lightened their home, creating a large curtain of dust.

Many were unsure whether or not to return, but since they no longer heard the sounds of the battle that had been generated, they decided to return. As they walked through the Valley, the smoke was still in the air, until some villagers in front of everyone noticed something.

"The Dragon Warrior ...", said a villager impacted by the fact that in the smokescreen a powerless figure was noticed and it was even noted as if he had a cloak, giving a mystical appearance. Once the smoke began to clear, the figure was Shun who was walking and the cloak was actually the arm of Tigress that was around the Falcon.

Shun was helping Tigress to walk and to stand, looking up saw the surprised and shocked faces of the villagers in the Valley of Peace, not a second passed when they all began to idolize and shout at the Falcon.

"Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!", Shouted the excited and euphoric villagers, Shun could not help but smile with emotion, he even felt how they held Tigress, and then some pigs picked him up.

Although Shun really loved this moment, he couldn't hurt Tigress, he had to find a doctor right away. Although the moment the pigs brought her down, the other members of the Furious appeared and helped their Leader and friend.

"Come on Tigress" Viper whispered worried about the state of her friend.

"It's… wait…" I ask quietly and opening my eyes.

All of the villagers were silent as they watched Master Tigress stand shakily in front of Shun. Without saying a word, he brought his fist to the palm of his hand and bowed to the "Master", she said respectfully.

"Master", the others spoke and imitated the action of the feline, all the villagers also imitated the action of the Masters.

Shun knew that, in that regard, the Furious Five recognized him as a fellow Master and the Villagers recognized him as a Hero, their savior, and their Dragon Warrior. He also saw Tigress smile at him, before his team took her to treat his wounds.

The Falcon intended to follow them, but "… Master Shifu!", exclaimed alarmed and running towards the direction of the Jade Palace, more specifically, to the Hall of Heroes. The moment he reached the entrance to the Hall, he could see Master still lying on the ground.

"Master Shifu!", Shun shouted, startled, then ran towards the Red Panda and grabbed him between his wings.

Shifu opened his eyes to see the Falcon "Shun You are alive! Or are we dead?", He said the last thing confused.

Shun rolled his eyes a bit for the latter, but quickly shook his head. "No master ... we are alive, I defeated Tai Lung with the help of Tigress," he explained softly.

Shifu smiled faintly upon hearing that "Wow ... it's like Oogway said it. You have brought Peace to the Valley and to me. You are the Dragon Warrior ... thank you ... thank you ... thank you ...", I whisper more and more weakly, until closing his eyes.

Shun felt a great sadness in his heart and even began to hold back the tears in his eyes "Thank you very much Master ... I swear, that your sacrifice will not be in vain", he promised decisively.

"I'm not dead," Shifu suddenly spoke with his eyes closed, surprising Shun, "I'm just at peace. At last", I explain calmly.

Shun breathed a sigh of relief and without saying a word, he lay down next to the Red Panda and followed suit. He closed his eyes to rest and be at Peace, all with a smile...

* * *

**THE END**

**We have reached the end, thank you very much to all who have followed her and left her comments as her votes. Without them, the story would not have been the same.**

**Before making the announcement, I have two things to say. The first is to say all the possibilities that could have been opened in the previous elections;**

*** Chap. 2;** You chose to watch the Tournament in Public. If it had been voted to see her on the roof or in the treetops, Shun would not have arrived in time to rescue the girl without taking damage, she would have acquired a cut on her chest.

*** Chap. 3;** You voted to show more respect. If he had acted neutral, the Five would have mixed thoughts before Shun and if he had acted more seriously, the Five would think that Shun is a smug, making a bad impression on them.

*** Chap. 4;** You voted to Practice in the Training Room. If it had been chosen for following the wise turtle, Shun and Oogway would have had an interesting talk related to the Falcon. And if he had chosen to go to rest, the next morning he would have a talk between the Five Furious Quiet or Normal or Distant, depending on the previous choice.

*** Chap.5;** You voted to accept Tigress duel, which allowed her and Shun to get to know each other more, managing to increase their relationship, but decreasing the relationship with Viper and Mantis. If it had been chosen to go with both Masters, the opposite would happen, the relationship of Viper and Mantis would increase, but with Tigress it would decrease.

*** Chap. 6;** You voted to leave immediately. If it had been chosen to leave in the morning, Shifu and Shun would realize that the Furious Five left, giving the possibility that both would come to their rescue or only Master Shifu while Shun stayed to train at the Jade Palace.

*** Chap.7;** You voted for the Concentration. This quality helped to face Tai Lung calmly. If it had been Force, it would be fought with a more aggressive technique. Agility, a more improvised technique. Speed, a much faster technique. And resistance, with a technique of withstanding blows.

*** Chap.8; **You voted to help Tigress, making the relationship with her grow, depending on who was helped, the relationship between the two characters grew.

*** Chap. 9;** You voted to face Tai Lung with Tigress. If fighting alone had been chosen, the relationship with Tigress would have decreased somewhat and Shun would have gotten a scar in his eye from the fight against the Leopard.

**As they realized, however insignificant some elections were, if the course of history had been changed.**

**Before finishing and giving the message, enjoy the following scene…**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

We see Shun running and skilfully leaping toward the direction of the Heavenly Wisdom Sacred Peach.

"_A week ago I arrived in the Valley of Peace in search of a job to be able to continue with my trip. What trip? I have no idea, since I can remember I have never belonged to a place, they have always treated me as an outcast because I did not… "_

Shun made an annoyed gesture as he kept running.

_"That doesn't matter now. Now I have done more than I thought I would in my life; Improve my Kung Fu to an unimaginable point for me, Be trained by one of the most respectful Kung fu Masters and give him the peace he deserves, meet the Furious Five and earn their respect, now I can tell you my colleagues (and maybe someday call them friends), Defeating a corrupted and feared Kung Fu Master throughout China, Obtaining the title of Master and now being known as the Warrior recounting a thousand-year-old legend. The Dragon Warrior "_

Shun came to the top of the mountain where the Peach is and looked at the Valley of Peace.

"_I don't know why Master Ooway or fate chose me. But I'm glad he did. "_

Shun sighed and smiled as he watched the sunset of the Sun.

"_Now I am the Dragon Warrior. Now I belong to the Valley of Peace, the first place I can call it home. Tai Lung has been the beginning, I will protect the Valley like all the people of China from those who threaten them. I know perfectly well that the path will not be easy ... but I know perfectly well that ... the Legend of the Dragon Warrior ... my Legend ... has just begun ... "_

* * *

**As many thought and guessed Open a sequel to this story!**

**Did you really believe that the story was going to end? No friends, I still have many things planned in mind, the story in this Universe is not over yet.**

**Open a sequel called "Kung fu Hawk; The Legend Begins "which will relate stories that occurred in the series, such as the inclusion of new characters and even old ones, such as original stories. Like I will accept ideas from you about some adventure that our characters will have.**

Before finishing, I will leave you the inclusion of how Shun's relationship is with the current characters;

*** Shifu:** You have given him peace and quiet, just like he is proud of you 8/10

*** Tigress:** With just a few days to meet, she has discovered that you are a great warrior, brave and will be grateful for allowing her to fight alongside you 7/10

*** Crane:** You have earned her respect, but she knows almost nothing 5/10

*** Viper:** She thinks you are a good person and you have earned her respect, but she doesn't know you very well 5/10

*** Monkey: **He likes that you showed respect the first time they met and you've earned their respect, but he doesn't know you very well 5/10

*** Mantis:** You earned her respect, but she doesn't know you 5/10

*** Villagers:** While some villagers consider you as their hero, others think that Master Tigress was the one who defeated Tai Lung 4/10

**See you and see you in the sequel ... sooner than you think;)**


End file.
